Experiment 000
by avatarjk137
Summary: 000, the Experiment that Jumba hid. Unfortunately, nothing stays hidden forever, and he has been released. Can Lilo and Stitch defeat the selfstyled ultimate villain, a foe beyond the scope of all they have fought before? Rated for violence, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**avatar: hullo. Thanks for reading my new fanfic, Experiment 000. The first chapter provides a prologue, and also some setting the stage for the actual fic. This fic is mostly action/adventure, but expect to also see some humor and angst. I'm not good at romance, so don't expect much of that.**

**Jumba: avatarjk137 is not owning Lilo and Stitch. He is only owning of Experiment 000, and the plot residing in this fic. Heh, he must be quite an evil genius to create such a sinister OC!**

**Chapter 1**

**Evil and Then Some**

"I am honored that you are wishing to be watching me work today, Dr. Hamsterviel," Jumba muttered. "I am ready to be finishing with Experiment 623 today, and I plan for it to be very evil indeed."

"It better be," Hamsterviel said irritably. "You said the 600 series would be extremely powerful and destructive, but many of them are either not powerful enough, or just _stupid_ in power level. What good is an experiment that destroys the universe if we ARE IN THE UNIVERSE!?"

"Am honestly forgetting why I would create that one," Jumba replied. "However, many of them, like 601 and 619 for example, are quite powerful."

"Yes, but a couple of space trooper squads could probably bring them down. We need something capable of defeating entire ARMIES single-handedly!"

Jumba smiled and laughed evilly. "Why, that's just what 623 will be doing. I am confident he is to be greatest success yet!"

"That is why I came," Hamsterviel explained shrilly, "you four-eyed, bumbling, language-butchering ninny! I thought perhaps if I came in person, the experiment would be better than if I just looked at the files showing their powers!"

"It is nice to see you are showing of personal interest. I have lost nearly 25 years of my life, my hair, my marriage, an apartment, and three spaceships creating these experiments. I am not about to be letting it all go to waste!" Jumba was far too proud of his latest creation to let Dr. Hamsterviel's insulting manner get on his nerves. He finished the last of his equations, and walked over to a large switch. "Now is good time for you to be putting on goggles. Uh, experiment generation might be bright." He slid on his own 4 goggles, and Hamsterviel complied with minimal muttering. Jumba dialed in a security combination and pulled the switch.

After a bright flash, the experiment stood on a table in the middle of the room. He looked similar to Stitch, but larger, about the size of 627, and perhaps a little heavier in build. Also, he only had two arms, despite showing his spines and antennae. His jet black fur covered his entire body. Then his eyes opened. They were bright red, and the red seemed to radiate outward across his form. Sinister-looking, swirling markings spread down his arms, legs, and back. The tips of his spines and antennae lit up red as well. His claws, also red, slid out of his paws. He stared at the two self-proclaimed 'evil genuises', and spoke. His mouth didn't move, his dark, smooth voice was entirely telepathic_. "Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel, I'm glad to meet you. Thank you for creating me."_

"Ah, he looks promising, Jumba. Looks like you did this one right for a change." He turned back to the new experiment. "Tell me, 623, what can you do to serve us?"

623's eyes narrowed. _"I do NOT serve you two. I serve only evil itself. I am the greatest evil yet to walk this plane. As for what I do…" _his mouth moved for the first time, opening in a long, feral laugh. _"I create… and I destroy. You will experience the latter."_ He jumped from the platform, and rolled into a ball. He shot between the two shocked scientists, and right into a control panel, which he smashed on impact. He leaped out of the wreckage and began smashing tubes, beakers, and various other items, causing a fire to start.

"Jumba you fat idiot! What in the blitz did you do? This one is totally insane!"

"I am not knowing, was not my fault!" Jumba yelled, stuttering with panic. He grabbed a wide-nozzle gun-like device from a shelf, and aimed it at 623. The black experiment jumped out of the way of the white orb that the gun fired, and landed on Hamsterviel's chair, knocking the gerbil-like alien to the floor. Before he could scramble to his feet, 623 landed on his chest, pinning him down.

"_This is the end for you, rat-boy."_

"R-r-rat-boy?" Hamsterviel was almost too scared to be indignant. Suddenly, 623 was blasted by Jumba. He stared balefully out at them from inside the white orb, and gave them a universally obscene hand gesture before a loud 'POP' sound reduced him to a small, black marble with red numbers on it.

"I am entirely sorry, Dr. Hamsterviel." Jumba picked up the pod, and stared at it. "I am having no idea what happened. I will get started on 624 right away."

"Nooo," Hamsterviel corrected angrily, climbing back into his chair, "you will be getting started on a new 623 right away… after you have that one destroyed. It is _far too_ evil! Destroy it, I don't want somebody to unknowingly open that pod 100 years from now!"

"I cannot destroy it," Jumba said, locking it in a small safe. "Already durable experiments are completely indestructible in small pod form."

"Then have it removed from the databanks so nobody who reads your notes will find it! And when you get the chance, throw it into a black hole or something."

"I will renumber it," Jumba said. "Will be numbered '000', and I will get a start on creating new 623 tonight. Nobody will ever having known it existed." He locked the small safe in a slightly larger safe.

* * *

**Almost two years later…**

"Thanks for cleaning the spaceship, Jumba," Pleakley called into the spaceship. "I didn't think you'd pitch in for the Earth tradition of spring cleaning. Fascinating how they relate one season to tidiness more than the others."

"Is my pleasure, one-eyed friend," Jumba lied. Then he said to Stitch, more quietly, "If I am one cleaning it, there is no risking of him finding some leftover evil genius creation and throwing it away."

"Ih," Stitch replied, dusting the ceiling with his two extra arms as he clung to it with his other four limbs.

"And thank you, little girl, for helping me with the cleaning this spaceship out. I am not being good cleaner, and I still need it to be passing Pleakley's standards."

"You're welcome Jumba," Lilo said absentmindedly. The 6 months since Leroy had been dealt with were pretty dull. Lilo had taken an IQ test that showed her to be more than a bit above normal human intelligence (to nobody's surprise but Myrtle's), and Lilo had asked not be placed in the gifted program. So she was in a normal first grade class, now, except that she was still taking 2nd-grade math. Jumba also promised that later, for high school, he'd correct anything the school system got wrong about math, physics, or chemistry.

Jumba himself had gotten a few minor Earth patents (a cheaper microwave here, a smarter robotic vacuum there), providing the family with the money for a bit of luxury. One investment was a real samurai sword, which most members of the ohana found interesting (Pleakley found the fact that a whole people of Earth had made a weapon into an art 'fascinating', Jumba was amazed Earthlings had taken one primitive science so far, Lilo thought it a great zombie-fighting weapon, and Stitch enjoyed using it, and mastering it.)

Another thing they had spent money on was educational books and videos for Stitch. Jumba found Stitch took easily to a video teaching English as a second language, and bought some educational things for that, plus several Earth martial arts. Stitch was now almost as fluent in English as Turan, and knew Judo, Tai Kwan Do, Jujutsu, and Northern Tai Chi, and took kickboxing classes with Kixx. Kixx had borrowed a Judo video to study for himself, and Lilo had had the idea to pass around the 'English as a second language' video to all the experiments who weren't already fluent. It had worked in most cases (Felix could still only say 'dirty'), but not as well as with Stitch.

Lilo came out of her thoughts when she found a small safe under the copilot's chair. "What's this, Jumba?"

"I am not remembering, little girl." Jumba held the safe up to one of his eyes, and the retinal lock popped open. Inside was another safe, with a number lock. "Whatever it was, I was keeping it very secure." He tried 3 codes, and on the third, the lock popped open. "Us evil geniuses are such security freaks," he chuckled, but stopped dead when he saw the experiment pod inside. It was black, and was printed in red numbers, '000'.

**End of Chapter**

**Yeah, I made Experiment 000 pretty evil, didn't I? An ego cookie for anybody who figures out why I didn't just use 628, who is a blank slate character that anybody can fill in for an OC. I have two reasons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**avatar: I'm glad to see people liked the first chapter of my fic. Chapter 2 is somewhat shorter, but Chapter 3 will be longer, I swear (it's a fight scene). here's my disclaimer, courtesy of Lilo.**

**Lilo: avatarjk137 doesn't own Lilo and Stitch. He only owns this story, including 000 himself. What kind of jerk would make an original character like this guy?**

**avatar: come on, I'm not that bad! My other OCs are all nicer!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bad News**

"Alright, Pleakley. I found Fibber. Now we can find out how many experiments Jumba _really_ created." Lilo walked in, followed by Fibber.

"Good," Pleakley replied. "Now Jumba, how many experiments did you create?"

Jumba sighed. "I created 626 experiments, plus that one, 000."

_"Waaah!"_ Fibber alerted.

"Woops. I forgot to be accounting for Leroy. 628 experiments total."

_"Waaah!"_

"Right, forgetting about Experiment 627 again. 629 experiments."

_"Waaah!"_

Jumba stared at the floor. "I already had created an Experiment 628 when incident with 627 was over, so 630." Fibber was silent.

"You created a 628… and this other one?!" Lilo asked, ready to flip out.

"That one 000… he was being a mistake! A big one! And I never planned to be activating 628, I was just testing my abilities as a geneticist!" Fibber stayed silent through all of this, so everybody knew it was true.

"Still, I can't believe you hid 000 from us!" Pleakley said indignantly.

"Was bad memory. I was blocking it out. Besides, Little Girl, you do not want to be activating that experiment pod. 000 can kill you ten times over by the time you are turning him good." Lilo looked to ensure that Fibber honestly was not activating during all this.

"Now, can we be getting this pod back in double safe and hiding it again? I do not want Captain Gantu to be hearing about this when he arrives." Gantu and 625 (a.k.a. Reuben) had been doing great in their new jobs with the Galactic Federation, and they had elected to stop in for a night on Earth during their first vacation, to see what had changed in their absence.

"Too late, Jumba." Gantu was right outside the spacecraft. "I've been listening here for a whole minute now. We actually knew about 000. It was one of the few useful things Hamsterviel told me: 'if you get the pod for 000, activating it will most likely kill you and everybody you care about'." He poked his massive head up the hatch, and into the ship. "Since this isn't a _new_ experiment, you won't be charged for it, but I will have to confiscate the pod."

"I am thinking that is bad idea. Besides, don't you have more pressing matters you should be attending to?" Jumba tapped once on a keyboard, and the main monitor showed the Galactic Herald front page: 'Maniacal Dr. HamsterWheel Escapes From Prison AGAIN!'

"He escaped after my vacation started," Gantu replied. "All the Leroys were rounded up with that song you provided, and he has no allies left outside of prison. He's no threat. After my vacation is over, I'll go get him."

"No threat, am I, you overlarge fishlike oaf?!" Hamsterviel's face popped up on a floating screen Jumba kept by the larger main one.

"Hello, Doctor. I hope you're enjoying your last 2 days of freedom before I hunt you down and put you back in prison with an even insanely longer sentence." Gantu looked as if he'd just discovered a fun new sport.

"Hi, Dr. Hamsterwheel," Reuben said. He was carrying groceries from an Earth supermarket, no doubt for some sandwiches. "How's being on the run suit you?"

"It's HamsterVIEL! And being on the run suits me quite well actually. I have enough weapons to destroy you all!"

"Yeah, I bet!" Lilo said dismissively. "You can't back up your threats, gerbil-face!"

"IH!" Stitch added. "What she said!"

"So you think I can't back up my threats, you Hawaiian little girl who believes in all sorts of ridiculous things?"

_How does he even know that?_ Jumba thought.

"Well I _can too _back up… my…" he had noticed the experiment pod Jumba had just grudgingly passed to Gantu. "Is that… Experiment 000? Please, Gantu, be more careful with that!"

Gantu was squeezing his head and shoulders out of the ship. "You actually sound scared of this abomination, Hamsterviel."

"It tried to kill me when it was 40 seconds old! It will destroy all life in the universe!" Hamsterviel's floating screen was now following Gantu out of the spaceship, and down the path. Reuben was following, looking eagerly over the bread, meat, cheese, lettuce, and condiments in his grocery bag. "Gantuuuu, I beg you, be careful with that!"

"Do you take me for a foOOOL?!" Gantu was so busy reprimanding Hamsterviel that he didn't notice the rock in his path. He tripped, sending the pod flying towards a puddle.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hamsterviel screamed from his floating screen. Suddenly, Reuben leaped and caught it.

"And you always said I was useless!" Reuben laughed. Then he ran headfirst into a tree, but managed to keep his grip. "It's okay, I still have it!" He held up the pod.

"GANTUUUU!" Hamsterviel shrilled. "You absolute ninny! That is why I said to put it back! You should listen to me for once! You almost destroyed life as we know it, you-" he was interrupted by a roar of thunder. Drops of rain began to drip down onto the screen. "No…"

One of the rain droplets dripped right down onto the pod, which began to shine. "Is it me?" Reuben asked agitatedly. "It isn't me, is it?"

The pod floated out of Reuben's hands as it grew, and as it touched the ground, it flashed brightly. Everybody had arrived in time to see the experiment activate. "Double blitznak," Gantu muttered.

"This is very bad day," Jumba said, holding up a hand nervously to his lower face.

000 stood up, stretching and cracking his neck and knuckles in the rain, which was somewhat heavy now. He looked around, at all the faces staring at him with varying degrees of fear. _"What? Is there something on my face?"_ he asked telepathically, not hiding his sarcasm. Then he broke into a wide, sinister grin. Unlike Stitch, his teeth were white, and mostly short and flat, but his canine teeth were twice as long as the others, pointed, and glowing red.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter: Stitch and company engage 000, hoping to stop the problem before it starts. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**avatar: thanks to everybody who's read this far! I enjoyed doing this chapter, which is a big fight scene between 000 and Stitch (assisted by Gantu, Jumba, and Reuben). It should give you an idea of just how abusively powerful and evil 000 is. Wait until you see his other powers!**

**Pleakley: did you have to make this little monster so freaking powerful?! Look what it does in this chapter!**

**avatar: shut up and do the disclaimer, Pleakley.**

**Pleakley: okay, fine. Avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. He only owns Experiment 000 and what happens in this story. Earth's copyright laws are _fascinating._**

**Chapter 3**

**No Rest, No Mercy, No Matter What**

Experiment 000 sniffed the air and looked around. _"What a nice planet. It will go down in history as the origin point of a great change. When I am through, there will be no Galactic Federation, and the races that make it up will all be a thing of the past."_

Stitch looked at the large, dark experiment. _He looks pretty tough,_ Stitch thought, _but I doubt an earlier model is any tougher than 627._

000 turned to Stitch. _"There is a 627? How interesting. But I assure you that I am stronger, faster, smarter, and better than you are. Would you like to come prove me wrong?"_

"I would!" Stitch charged toward the smiling 000, claws extended. He mostly wanted to see 000's speed and response to his basic attack pattern. 000 reached out and caught Stitch's claws with his own. Then, with surprising speed, he moved forward and kneed Stitch in his furry blue stomach. Stitch fell back on his butt, surprised. The larger 000 was not only at least as strong as him, but at least as fast.

"Let me have a shot at this trog!" Gantu pulled out a pair of blasters from his belt, twirling them like an old west gunslinger. The blasters looked like standard Galactic Federation blasters, but significantly larger. 626 hoped they were more powerful, too, because regular blasters only stunned him, and he doubted they would do any more to 000. Stitch leaped over 000, extending his extra arms, and grappled 000's arms by holding each of 000's with two of his own.

"Take…shot!" Stitch yelled, as 000 struggled, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, now is good time to be taking shot!" Jumba contributed. He was returning from the ship with a double armload of technological odds and ends, where he had dashed to as soon as 000 activated.

Gantu rapidly released several blasts from the firearms. At the last second, 000 flipped Stitch over his head and used him as a shield. Stitch didn't feel much pain from having his head plowed into the wet dirt, but he got his answer: Gantu's plus-sized blasters were most definitely more powerful than standard issue. Stitch groaned and flopped onto his burnt back, letting go of 000's arms.

000 immediately charged Gantu. Gantu responded by firing more shots, but 000 rolled into a ball to roll around each shot. As he neared the huge alien, he leaped into the air, uncurling in the process. Gantu fired with both guns, but 000 avoided the shots by barrel-rolling. "Oh, blitznack," Gantu moaned. 000 extended his claws and slashed Gantu's cannons simultaneously as he flew toward the whale-like captain. The cannons sparked and shut down. 000 slashed outward again, carving deep gouges in Gantu's arms, but causing him to stumble back, keeping his chest out of the reach of those nasty claws. Finally, as he neared the ground, the dark experiment slammed his skull hard onto Gantu's kneecap. Gantu yelled in pain and fell on his back.

000 hopped onto Gantu's chest and looked at his face, grinning like a demon. _"Excruciating, isn't it?"_

Suddenly, his ears twitched and he backflipped into the air. By doing this, he narrowly dodged Stitch, who had been rocketing towards him in ball form. 000 slashed his claws on one paw along Stitch's back as he flipped. 000 and Stitch both landed on his feet, and Stitch grimaced as he turned to face 000. It had been a fair amount of time since anybody had drawn blood from him, but he could feel it dripping down his back. _"What's wrong, 626? Are you beginning to comprehend my true power?"_

"My name's Stitch."

_"I know both of your names. I'm calling you 626 because it irritates and enrages you."_ Stitch snarled and charged him, this time faster and with all his alien appendages out. _"Four arms? And I only have two. That's hardly fair."_ 000 grabbed Stitch by the throat and held him off of the ground. Stitch scratched at him, scraping the fur and skin on 000's arms, but the black experiment's larger reach allowed him to keep Stitch at a distance. _"Then again, I'm still kicking your asses to the gates of hell, so who needs fairness?"_ He reared back, and punched Stitch in the face as hard as he could. Stitch rocketed backward until finally slamming against the roof of Lilo and Nani's house.

000 turned and walked over to Reuben. "A-alright, kid wicked, d-d-don't make me beat you down. We can do this the easy way-"

_"-Or the fun way,"_ 000 said. He held up his right hand, and all the claws except the index finger claw retracted. The index finger claw grew even longer, and 000 pressed it to Reuben's forehead. Suddenly, everything went white for Reuben. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he couldn't smell, taste, or feel anything. Suddenly, 000's figure, grinning horribly, loomed out of the blankness. _"You… you're worthless. You are lazy, weak, fat, slow, and cowardly. You wouldn't get your lazy ass off the couch to press a 'save the universe' switch unless there was a hot cheesesteak waiting alongside it. You are a stain on the universe's ass. Everybody is better off without you!"_

Reuben tried to shut out the words, but they burned into his brain. He was entirely powerless to ignore them, to not listen. _He's right,_ Reuben realized. _I'm useless. I am a failure. Everybody is better of without me.

* * *

_

Lilo watched as 000's claw touched Reuben's forehead. A flash of red light radiated back and down across the chubby yellow experiment from the claw. Reuben and 000 stood still for a moment; then Reuben's knees buckled. He stumbled back, away from the claw, then fell flat on his face into the mud, the rain beating down on his back. "Jumba, what did he do?"

"000 strengthened mental contact with 625 thru physical contact," Jumba explained as he jury-rigged some sort of contraption. "He then was delivering massive psionic assault to 625, whose weak will is making him vulnerable to attacks of the sort." He finished the device, which now looked like some sort of weapon out of _Ghostbusters, _and strapped it to his shoulders. "This will be DESTROYING that mistake of an evil genius creation forever! One-eyed friend and little girl, go back to house! I am not being sure if Experiment 000 will detonate when this weapon hits him, or what he'll do if I am missing!"

"Right! C'mon, Lilo!" Pleakley grabbed Lilo's arm and pulled her back towards the house. This did not go unnoticed by 000, but he decided to deal with the returning Stitch first. The furry blue ball rolled past him, and 000 curled into a larger, black-red ball and chased Stitch. Stitch rolled up a palm tree and uncurled at the top. 000 followed suit, only to receive a series of rapid punches in the face. He and Stitch traded punches on the crown of the palm tree.

_"Amazing,"_ 000 complimented. _"I don't know these styles of fighting, so I guess you picked them up from around here?"_

"IH!" Stitch nearly hurled 000 off the tree, but he grabbed a leaf with one paw, and easily pulled himself back up. He attempted to uppercut Stitch, who blocked.

000 grinned. _"Big mistake."_ He applied more force to the fist Stitch had caught, throwing Stitch off the tree by a fair amount. He leaped through the air, and as Stitch reached the arc of his fall, 000 slashed him across the chest. 000 lightly landed on the ground, and had to dodge immediately to avoid a white, fire-like blast from Jumba's weapon.

"000, this weapon will be scattering you across the universe!" Jumba fired again, and 000 sidestepped the flaring beam and rushed Jumba. Jumba fired repeatedly, but 000 weaved under and around every blast. Finally, Jumba fired at point-blank range, and when the blast cleared, 000 was gone. "I didn't get him… did I?" Jumba asked thin air.

_"You wish, old man."_ 000 was right beneath Jumba, looking up with his cold, calculating red eyes. Before Jumba could do more than give a short, surprised yelp, 000 punched Jumba in the gut. Very hard. Jumba felt the breath forced from his lungs as his bulk left the ground, then cleared the treetops. 000 smiled at his work, then sidestepped without looking. Stitch's claw flew right past his head, almost punching through his ear. 000 backhanded Stitch in the face, knocking him back, then turned to face him. Stitch was looking pretty grim. Pinkish blood flowed from his flattened nose, and trickled from the slash marks on his chest and back. _"Well, 626? Can't Jumba's 'most successful experiment' do any better? You've had years more experience than me. You are hailed as the more successful creation. But, now we know that I am the true child of Jumba's experimenting. You, 625, all of them… they're just byproducts of evil. But I…"_ Stitch charged again, but he dodged 3 of Stitch's fists, caught the other one, and slapped Stitch. He followed up with a lightning-fast elbow to Stitch's chest, winding him and repelling him. _"I am the alpha and the omega. You have proven you are no match for me. Would you willingly still attack a true demon like me?"_

Stitch stumbled to his feet. "I… will not let you live up to your words." He grabbed a nearby piece of PVC piping that Jumba had only ended up using half of for some invention or another, and hurled it like a javelin at 000. Then he leaped into the air, curled into a ball, and rocketed down at 000.

The dark experiment caught the pipe, but stumbled back from the force of the throw. As Stitch rocketed toward him, he swung the piping. It hit Stitch with a loud 'CRACK!', but it broke on Stitch without even changing his course. Stitch smashed into 000's skull, knocking him back. _"Lousy Earth materials…" _000 raised his head. It was bleeding a little.

"Well, you aren't totally indestructible!" Stitch jumped and rolled into a ball again. 000 rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack, and as Stitch recovered, 000 axe-kicked him. Stitch yelped in pain as he hit the ground hard enough to bounce back up. 000 hit Stitch with a double palm-strike as he bounced, and Stitch rocketed into the nearest palm tree, which snapped and fell on him. 000 ran off, laughing.

* * *

"Come on, Lilo! We're almost inside!" Pleakley climbed the stairs for surprising speed for somebody with 3 short legs. Suddenly, 000 landed cleanly on the top step of the stairs, staring eye-to-eye with Pleakley. _"Where are you two going? Can I come?" _he asked mockingly. Then he pushed past Pleakley and grabbed Lilo. _"_YOU_ are perfect."

* * *

_

Stitch ran through the forest. Every part of his body screamed for him to take a break, but he knew he couldn't. _What if he kills Lilo? _He wondered. _He might have already killed Jumba._ He arrived back at the house just in time to watch in horror as 000 grabbed the frightened little Hawaiian girl, and leap onto the roof, dragging her along. 000 locked eyes with Stitch as he stood atop the dome.

_"I was hoping you'd arrive to see this."_ He reared his head back, and to Stitch's horror, bit down on Lilo's right hand.

**End of Chapter**

**Wow. Maybe I made 000 too powerful... nah. Join me next week when Lilo's fate unfurls, and 000 makes his next move... namely, kidnapping.**

**To SPARKY!: You will learn 000's greatest fear in chapter 4... not that it's a paralyzing fear so much as it's his _only_ fear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**avatar: WOW! That was action-y last chapter, wasn't it? There isn't as much action this chapter. There is some, though, plus the story is moving along. Now, here's Experiment 000 with the disclaimer.**

**000: _We will kill you. We will burn your fields, steal your treasure, destroy your house, and enslave..._**

**avatar: I said disclaimer, not oath of reckoning!**

**000:_ Sorry, force of habit. Avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. He does own me, and his conscious is all the heavier for it._**

**Chapter 4**

**Kidnapping**

"LILO!" Stitch yelled.

"AHHHH!" was Lilo's only response. Smart as she was, she was still a little girl, and panic was a pretty reasonable reaction from her at this point.

000 released Lilo's hand from his mouth, his grinning jaw dripping blood. _"The flesh is foul, but the blood is sweet. I give small human girl meat a B+." _He tossed Lilo off the roof by her bleeding arm. Stitch jumped and grabbed her. As they landed, he quickly inspected the wound. Surprisingly, 000 had barely broken the skin. Stitch had expected 000 to tear her arm off. _"I've left my calling card, and I have some… errands to run. Therefore, 626, I bid you adieu." _He grabbed the unconscious Reuben, slung him over his shoulder, and ran off.

"Uhhh… 625!" Gantu tried to force his body into a sitting position, but there was a horrible cracking noise, and his body slumped back down. "I think that abomination broke my leg badly. My arms are also torn open. Blitznak..."

_What did he mean by errands? _Stitch thought. _And what did he mean by calling card?_ He looked at Lilo's wound again. Now that the rain had washed away most of the blood remaining, he could see the flesh around the bite marks had darkened in color. _What the-? Is this venomous?_

Jumba came staggering out of the forest, gasping for breath. Pleakley stared at him. "How can you be unhurt when that monstrosity took Captain Gantu down so easily? I'm surprised you aren't dead!"

Jumba chuckled. "During testing," he wheezed, "I ran out of test subjects for the genetic serum that is granting invulnerability to experiments. For the 600 series, the only subject I could be finding… was myself."

"You're nuts! You tested a dangerous genetic serum on _yourself_?"

"Was illegal genetic testing! I was having no other option! It was turning out fine!" Jumba noticed Lilo's wound. "000 was biting little girl, wasn't he?"

"Why?" Lilo asked. The wound's blood flow had stopped, mostly because she was holding her hand in a way that reduced circulation. "Does 000 have deadly venom or something?"

"Not deadly, no. Deadly would probably be improvement over 000's venom."

Just then, Nani drove up the driveway in her Jeep, soaked through. As she got out, she noticed several things wrong. First, Gantu was laying a few hundred feet away, not moving much. Second, although Gantu was there, his ship and Reuben were noticeably absent. Third and most importantly, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, and Stitch were all clustered together at the foot of the steps. Stitch and Jumba looked like they had been chasing tornados, and everybody wore a look of horror on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked, her tone showing that she knew it was serious. Jumba sighed. "Everybody come to the spaceship. I will be bandaging up little girl, and get Gantu out of the rain and somewhere where he can be healing. Then I will be explaining Experiment 000 to everybody. 626 and I can be healing on our own."

* * *

"How are you doing, Heat?" 

"Fine, Angel, thanks." Heat lay down on the mattress. "I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome, Heat," Angel replied absently. "It _is_ what I'm doing right now." Although Lilo had an idea for Angel's one true place, it was a complicated one that could take a while to get her to. In the meantime, Angel had decided to create a small 'hostel', where other experiments who hadn't yet found their true purpose, or who didn't have their own place to sleep yet, could stay. She had had Richter and a few other experiments create a small cave behind the waterfall near Gantu's old spaceship site, which she had stocked with some cheap bedding, and a small kitchen that ran on Jumba's technology. Experiments in general didn't need luxuries, and were happy with a mattress, a few sheets, and decent food and water (Angel had a separate bedroom, where she kept some of the nicer sheets for herself). Her only guest that night was Heat.

Heat had similar powers to several other experiments, especially ones in the 500 and 600 series. This had made it hard for him to find work, and since he was one of the last ones Lilo had rescued, it was no easy task to find his one true place. To make things worse, Heat also was stubborn enough that he mostly wanted to look on his own. But he had helped Angel out a fair amount, so she didn't mind that he stayed with her for a while.

Angel suddenly heard a knock on the door they had built into the cave wall. "Who's there?" she asked sweetly. The door swung open, revealing 000. "Wh-who are you?" Angel thought she knew all the experiments both before and after her in number, but she didn't know this one. His appearance struck her as considerably darker and more sinister than most experiments, and she was outright afraid of the fact that his own blood was smeared on his forehead, and somebody else's was on his lips.

"_Me? I am the experiment that goes bump in the night." _000 knew what he liked, and talking in a dramatic and evil fashion was high on his list. _"You are coming with me, and you aren't coming back."_

"Uh, Heat, a little help here?" Angel whimpered, stepping back nervously.

"Listen, freak, leave Angel alone!" Heat growled in Turan, charging the orb on his head.

"_Come at me. Will you succeed where 626 and 625 both failed?"_

"I doubt you really fought with them. Reuben doesn't do fighting, and you're conscious, so I don't think you tangled with Stitch." Heat fired a continuous blast of energy at 000. The temperature of the beam was hot enough to melt steel girders. 000 let it hit him in the face.

"_Ah. Refreshing."_ He stepped slowly toward Heat, continuing to take the beam in the face.

"What?! It isn't working!"

"_You are a disappointment, just like the other experiments here. I thought I could have a worthy ally, or at least a rival. But you…" _He grabbed Heat's head and squeezed. Heat squealed in pain as the eye-like orb on his head fractured and ceased to release energy. _"You are all pathetic."_ He turned to Angel. Desperate, she began to sing. Surprisingly, 000 reacted with panic. _"Quiet! NOW!" _He quickly grabbed Angel's throat, squeezing her windpipe until no sound could come out. _"You should try singing faster," _he teased, as Angel's vision began to blur into unconsciousness. _"I prefer fast songs to slow ones."_

**End of Chapter**

**Review response to Imperator Jim: thanks for the review. Yes, there is significance to 000's bite. It is venomous, which will be covered more in the next chapter. As for 000 launching people with his blows, his strength is proportional to Stitch's (can lift 3000 times his own weight). However, 000 is quite a bit heavier, and thus he is stronger. At lifting approx. 5,000 times Stitch's weight, I would think he can launch even Jumba through the air with a powerful strike. 000's psionic abilities will also be explained next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**avatar: If you were wondering exactly what Experiment 000 does, this chapter clears it up. We'll also see a glimpse of 000 when he's not fighting, and his next move. Cobra Bubbles is here with the disclaimer.**

**Cobra: avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. However, Experiment 000, and this story, are avatarjk137's property, and cannot be borrowed without his consent, at risk of banning from this site. Copyright laws require that all of you put similar disclaimers on your story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Stalemate Breakers**

Jumba had set up a room in his spaceship, and was ready to educate on the subject of Experiment 000. The people he was about to educate were an interesting collection: Lilo, now sporting bandages on her arm; Nani, looking worried and leaning against the ship's wall; Pleakley, twiddling his six fingers in anxiety and anticipation; Stitch, who was also bandaged; Gantu, whose leg was in a cast and arms were bandaged heavily; and Cobra Bubbles, who Nani had called. "I am glad you could be making it, Mr. Bubbles, but am not sure there is anything you can be doing for to help here."

"I'll hear the data, then make that decision on my own, thank you." Cobra was as mysterious as ever.

"Yes, well, Experiment 000. He is having two sets of abilities. I am calling them Tier 1 and Tier 2, for simplicity. His Tier 1 abilities are starting with enhanced senses, and durability, like in all later Experiments. He is being just as hard to destroy as 626. Like 626, he is also capable of lifting 3,000 times own weight. However, he is being larger than 626, and thus capable of lifting approximately… 5,000 times 626's weight. His speed and agility are also being proportional to 626, and thus larger. Are we all understanding this?"

"That's why he was able to shatter my kneecap with his skull," Gantu said, "which isn't exactly an easy task."

"Right. But 000 was also built with unique powers not found in my other evil genius creations. For starters, he is having venom unlike any other in _galaxy_. His venom is injecting an altered form of his own DNA into victim."

Pleakley started coughing. "Wait… you mean his bite victims become clones of him?!"

"Sort of, yes. In more or less 2 Earth days, little girl will physically be a copy of 000. 1 Earth day after that, he will be able to be mind controlling her, even from across universe. Good news is, time for 000 to regenerate venom is equal to time for transformation to be complete, so if we stop 000 before he can be controlling little girl, he will be having no other victims. Finally, 000 is having psionic capabilities, which are byproduct of unique brain design."

"Please tell me there's an antidote!" Nani yelled.

"Yes and no. This is bringing me to Tier 2 powers, which are unique to 000 himself, and not transferred to duplicates. First, original 000's fangs _also_ are producing antidote to venom. Venom and antivenom are being partially psionic in nature, so I cannot artificially be recreating it. 000 can only inject little girl by his own free will."

"Why would he inject Lilo with the antidote? He's evil!" Pleakley exclaimed.

"Well, chronologically, 000 was being designed between 622 and 623, so 624's song will be capable of turning him to good. However-" At this point, he was interrupted by none other than Heat staggering in, the orb on his head broken and bleeding. He began rasping in Turan; he was too frantic and lightheaded from blood loss to recall his English. Jumba translated. "609 is saying that a large black Experiment came, defeated him easily, and took 624. Was no doubt 000."

"He took Angel?" Lilo looked at Stitch, who was growling. His relationship with Angel since they had stopped Leroy had been like something out of a soap opera. Every week they almost broke up over something, and every week they reconciled and went on like nothing had happened. Still, it was obvious Stitch loved Angel, and Jumba dismissed the constant fighting as nothing more than what would happen with any relationship with a reformed living weapon of destruction.

"I am not being surprised," Jumba said as he bandaged Heat's head. "Experiment 000 is telepathic, and probably picked up from my stray thoughts that 624 is able to be stopping him. Back to what I had been saying, 000's other Tier 2 power is unique brain design I mentioned. All duplicates are directly being under his control, so his brain was designed for to be the central point of a hive mind. Also, as number of duplicates would continue to be growing, so too does his brain continually grow more powerful and complex. Are you all understanding?"

"No," was Pleakley's response.

"Kinda," Nani said. "I'm going to go get some aspirin for my headache."

"I understand," Lilo said, looking down.

"Stitch too," the furry blue experiment replied.

"I also understand, and I can't believe you'd design something that has abilities like this. Steadily increasing psionic abilities? Venom that converts victims into duplicates? Even for you, this is way out of line." Cobra sighed.

"I know he was being too powerful! That is why 624 is capable of singing song backwards!" Everybody was silent at Jumba's sudden outburst. "All Experiments were either being programmed with intentional weakness, or had a later Experiment who could be countering their powers! 626's sinking in water? Intentional! Later Experiments immune to 624? Intentional! Leroy's glitch? An INTENTIONAL failsafe! The only Experiment without an intentional failsafe is 627. His was being an accidental failsafe." Jumba panted from his outburst. "Am sorry, but was very stressed. Anyway, I am having some last details. 000's constant brain growth is being Tier 2 ability, so duplicates will be much more limited in psionic abilities. He is being vulnerable to 624's song, and is not having extra pair of retractable arms. His density is the same as 626's, so he is sinking in water. Lastly, his plans. If Experiment 000 is taking programming to logical extreme, then…"

* * *

_"My plan is to either kill, or turn into an Experiment, all non-Experiment sentient life in the universe."_

"Yeah, okay," Reuben said, rubbing his head, "but why are you telling me this? And why did you kidnap me?"

_"I would prefer to kill as few Experiments as possible accomplishing my goal. I need some assistance for my journey across the universe, and you are a good place to start."_ 000 grabbed Reuben's paw, and forced it onto the scanner. The door to Gantu's ship opened with a hiss.

"Hey, you can forget it! I'm a good guy now!"

000 swiftly drew a single claw across Reuben's red nose, cutting it and causing some blood to flow. _"If kind treatment turns Experiments to good, I figure harsh treatment might turn an Experiment – like YOU – back to evil."_

"Oh." Reuben wiped the blood off his nose as 000 threw Angel's unconscious body into a soundproof holding cell in the ship he and Gantu were vacationing in. "Why did you pick _me_?"

_"Two reasons. First, I needed somebody deceptively intelligent, and you fit that bill perfectly. Second," _and he turned to Reuben and grinned, _"I might get hungry on the trip."_ Reuben gulped. He wasn't sure whether 000 wanted to eat Reuben's sandwiches or his body. _"I'm going to go think of our next move."_

"In the rec room?"

_"Yes, and the next question earns another wound on your nose."_

"Y-yessir." Reuben was pretty intimidated. Even Gantu would have had to work hard for several minutes to make him bleed, but this guy could do it without a second thought.

000 shut the door to the rec room, and turned on the stereo. He surfed through Earth's radio stations. _"Let's see what this little planet has to offer musically."_ He reached a metal/hard rock station, which was beginning to play "Let's Have A War' by A Perfect Circle. _"This sounds promising."_ He lay down on Reuben's recliner and enjoyed the music, drifting off to sleep. The song ended, and a new, harder song came on. Eyes still shut, still sleeping, 000 rose from the recliner and began dancing to the music. At first his body only moved gently, but as the song rose in intensity, so did his dancing. His body began to give off ripples of heat.

Reuben opened the door. "Can you turn the music down, 000?" 000 didn't respond; he only kept dancing. "Damn, he's creepy." 000 leaped into the air at the song's climax. When he landed, a small ring of flame appeared around his feet. "WHOA! Since when can he do that?!" Flames began to flow around 000 as he continued dancing. Suddenly, the song ended. The fire extinguished, and 000 opened his eyes.

_"Can't an evil experiment get a little sleep around here?"_ he asked, eyeing Reuben irritably.

"You were dancing. And you were _on fire_. I'm sorry if I failed to notice that's how you sleep," Reuben said sarcastically. "So how did your 'planning' go?" he asked, using the finger quotations. 000 darted forward and slashed another cut along Reuben's nose, diagonally this time. "OW!"

_"I told you: another question, and I'd wound you again. And yes, my planning went fine. You will stay here. I will go retrieve the pods for 627 and 628."_

"Wow. I didn't even know there _was_ a 628."

_"Thankfully, Jumba kept him in the pod." _000 walked to the door. _"Oh, and 625? Do anything while I'm gone that I won't like, and I will make you wish I was never created."_

"You mean, wish _I _was never created."

_"No, that would be stupid. Why would you wish you were never created when you can wish _I_ was never created?"_ 000 shut the door of the ship behind him.

**End of Chapter**

**I've never understood the line 'I'll make you wish you were never born.' Mr. Mean Person, any rational thinker would instead wish _you_ were never born.**

**To Imperator Jim: Thanks for the reviews. I really don't mind your questions. I think all your questions were answered this chapter (the venom, 624's effect on 000). I do leave myself with a bunch of plot tools in every story, in the interest of good humor, action, angst, etc.**

**Next chapter: 000 gets his evil little paws on 627 and 628? Also, Lilo and Stitch get snow cones (seriously).**


	6. Chapter 6

**avatar: new chapter is up! Keep in mind, chapter 7 or 8 might be up a week late, due to the fact that I'm going on vacation. This chap has another fight scene, but a short one. There's a big one coming, don't you worry. Here's Reuben, A.K.A. Experiment 625 with the disclaimer.**

**Reuben: Avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch, he only blah blah blah. I'm making meatball subs, if anybody wants one.**

**avatar: I'll take one.**

**Chapter 6**

**Phase II**

"I can't believe it, Stitch. I can't believe that Experiment is using his power on me to turn me into an Experiment." Lilo took another bite of her snowcone, and looked at the moon. It was a huge crescent tonight, and it was just rising past the treeline. After dinner, Lilo and Stitch had gone out for snowcones. Lilo had her left arm in a cast so nobody would notice the venom starting to take effect. The rain had stopped, leaving a clear sky, and countless puddles. When they reached Slushy, they gave him a quick rundown of what had happened. After declining his offer to help them fight 000 (they saw what happened to Heat), he at least insisted on giving them free large snowcones. They now sat on the curb near the stand, eating their dessert.

"Don't worry, Lilo, we'll catch him. We'll get Angel back, and she'll turn him to good, and he'll give you the antidote!"

"Thanks, Stitch, but how are we going to get past such a strong Experiment? You couldn't beat him, and he almost killed Gantu!"

Before Stitch could respond, he noticed several sets of light footsteps approaching. He looked, and growled. Lilo looked in the direction he was looking. "Myrtle and her cronies? I really don't need this…"

"Hello, Weirdlo." Myrtle narrowed her eyes at Lilo's cast. "What happened to your arm? Did your _freaky alien dog_ break it?" Myrtle's learning about the Experiments after the Leroy incident had failed to make her any nicer to Lilo. In fact, she now claimed Stitch to be a freak among aliens because _her_ alien dog acted like a normal Earth dog.

"Go away Myrtle. I have a lot of problems to deal with, and I don't need you to be one of them."

"What's with you Weirdlo? Normally you're happy-freaky. Today you're sad-freaky." Myrtle paused, and Stitch could see Lilo's teeth grinding from restrained anger. "Still, you and you're alien dog are consistent in one thing: you're _freaks_, and you always will be."

"Yyeeaahh," the Myrtle Chorus contributed.

_Why don't they ever get bored with Myrtle's one-note rips on Lilo and I,_ Stitch wondered. _They must not be very smart. I bet 'yeah' was their first word when they were younger._

Before Stitch could continue wondering about Myrtle's taste in followers, Lilo's fuse finally ran out. She leapt up and threw away the remaining half of her snowcone. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WEIRD, MYRTLE!?" Lilo yelled. "You just assume that because Stitch and I have different interests than you, we're weirdos! And then you take our differences, and try to lord them over us!" She was taking steps toward Myrtle, who was paralyzed with fear, with each point she made. "Do you know what your problem is, Myrtle? YOU are a xenophobe! I just learned that word a few days ago, and it means you're afraid of things different than you! Well, STOP TAKING YOUR INSECURITIES OUT ON OTHERS!" She was right in front of Myrtle now, and Myrtle was surprised that Lilo now was an inch taller than her, despite the fact that they were normally the same size. Lilo poked Myrtle's chest with her finger as she delivered her last point, and a flicker of red light passed across Myrtle's body. Myrtle stumbled and almost fell to the ground, dizzy. When she regained her balance, she ran off at a sprint. Surprised, her cronies followed. "What just happened?" Lilo asked nobody in particular. "Did I just use 000's power?"

Stitch looked up from eating the remainder of Lilo's snow cone off the road. "Ih. I think so."

Lilo looked down, saddened. "Let's go home."

* * *

"How was frozen treat, little girl?" Jumba was rigging up a large machine. It obviously had to be large, because Gantu was laying inside. 

"I accidentally used 000's power on Myrtle."

"Does mean little girl still have both arms?" Jumba asked nervously.

"Not those powers. I did that weird psychic link thing he did to Reuben."

"000 can be strengthening telepathic contact with physical contact. A psionic assault is being perfect weapon for use on the weak-willed, heh heh, like 625."

"Yeah, that's what happened." Lilo looked away, clearly feeling guilty about the incident, so Stitch decided to change the subject.

"What's the machine for, Jumba?"

"Glad you asked, 626. This device will be speeding up Gantu's natural healing sevenfold. It will still take a week to heal his knee, but his arms will be back to normal within 36 hours."

"Why does that make a difference?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I am coming up with evil genius plan for to defeat Experiment 000, and Gantu was informing me that, on his ship, he is having-"

"What's that noise?" Gantu asked from inside the device.

"What noise?"

"That noise that sounds like scratching at the frame of the ship."

"What IS that?" Jumba was just noticing it, but it was steadily growing louder. They dashed out the ship's open hatch, and looked at the ship. 000 was clinging to the diagonal slope of one side of the ship, digging through the armor with his claws. "Experiment 000? What are you doing?"

"_I am retrieving the pods of 627 and 628," _the dark Experiment replied matter-of-factly. _"I know I can't penetrate the security system on them inside the ship, so I'm drilling in from the outside."_

"000, be stopping this at once! 627 is dangerous and unstable!"

"_So am I!" _He grinned unnervingly.

"And 628 was never meant to be released!"

"_If you waste time thinking about what was meant to be, you'll never make your mark on the universe."_ He stopped cutting. A pair of blue pods marked '627' and '628' floated out of the deep hole in the ship. _"Ahh, telekinesis. I'm so glad I have this." _A small sphere of water floated up from a nearby puddle.

"Naga!" Stitch jumped onto the side of the spaceship. "Stop right there."

"_Oops, too late." _The sphere of water enveloped the Pod marked 627, and as Stitch rushed forward, there was a flash.

627 stood on the slanted surface of the ship, and laughed. He noticed Stitch still running toward him, and exhaled. A wall of ice formed between them, but Stitch jumped over the wall and curled into a ball. He rocketed toward 627… but 627 extended his second head, and both heads blasted Stitch with green lasers from their eyes. The extra power was enough to knock Stitch away, and he landed in the mud around the ship. "Why did you make the most powerful Experiments the most evil ones, Jumba?" Stitch asked as he picked his head up out of the mud.

"It was just turning out that way, I suppose."

"Evil! Evil! Evil!" They turned to see 000 and 627 hop down from the ship.

"_Why did you limit his vocabulary like this, Jumba? Programming a weakness that doesn't apply to fighting is neither evil nor genius. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were just dumb." _000 walked over to a puddle, and prepared to drop in the pod for 628.

"NO 000! If you will be reading my mind, you'll know that releasing 628 would be worse for you than for us!" Jumba pleaded.

000 hesitated. _"He's right,"_ he said finally. He threw the pod to 627, who extended an extra arm, caught it, and retracted the arm. 000 looked up. _"DON'T EVEN TRY!" _He yelled, suddenly turning in place to face Lilo, who was running toward him. She didn't listen.

"YAAHHHH!" She pulled her bandaged arm from the cast, and punched 000 in the face with it. He stumbled back and fell, but stopped an inch from the ground. He slowly floated up, and back into a standing position.

_"Bravo. Use of my powers is coming naturally to you. However…"_ he grinned sadistically and grabbed her arm. _"…A powerful arm is nothing if the body is weak." _He spun her arm, flipping her onto her back on the ground. He made a whipping motion with the arm, destroying the bandages. His grin grew wider at the sight of her arm. It was covered in black fur, and the hand had become paw-like, ending in blue claws. Identical markings were traced across Lilo and 000's arms, except where 000's were luminescent red, Lilo's glowed sky blue. _"You are progressing nicely." _He turned, and threw Lilo by her arm over to Stitch and Jumba. _"Checkup is over for today," _he laughed. He snapped his claws, and 627 followed him into the twilight.

"As if he wasn't powerful enough," Lilo said. "Now he has 627. Like he needed help in beating us up." She got to her feet.

"Jumba!" Gantu called from inside the ship. "I couldn't move to answer it, but somebody sent you a message."

"Right!" Jumba walked inside the ship, followed by Lilo and Stitch. "It is being from 625! He was sending us data… interesting…"

**End of Chapter**

**Imperator Jim: 000's morals a bit twisted? Nah, couldn't be. He _is_ a bit like Agent Smith, now that I think about it. Except he wants the entire universe. As for the intentional failsafe idea, I was watching the show one day and wondered why Angel's song doesn't affect later Experiments. I'm guessing Jumba could easily have programmed them to be affected... _unless he didn't want to!_ Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Next Chapter: 000 whips his 'henchmen' into shape, and Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and the others come up with a plan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**avatar: I'm sending in this chapter from a relative's computer while on vacation. The document was already on the site. Since I don't write fanfics while on vacation, the next chapter might be short and/or late. Sorry.**

**Angel: avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. He does own Experiment 000, and this storyline. Can you send in reviews asking for me to be rescued from this soundproof cell as soon as possible? I'm getting thirsty!**

**avatar: Just ignore her. She'll get rescued... when I get around to it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Hatching Plans**

_"Hello, 625," _Master spoke telepathically as he and 627 entered the ship. _"I trust you haven't done anything while I was gone that you might regret."_

"Me? Ha ha, no, of course not. Sandwich?" Reuben said, offering him the sandwich a bit nervously.

_"I'm not hungry, but I think my new friend is. You've already met him." _Reuben looked away from 000 in time to have 627 punch him in the gut, then grab the ham-and-cheese he was offering to 000.

"EVIL!" 627 rasped.

"Oh, yeah, I've met the sucker."

"_Hmm. As I take over the universe, I'll need a right-hand Experiment. Not just one of my duplicates. I'll need somebody loyal, but with a free will, ruthless, strong, capable of protecting me while I control all my millions of duplicates, capable of piloting a ship well, and finally, cunning."_ 000 stopped monologue-ing and looked 627 in the eyes.

"Evil evil EVIL!"

"_But I suppose you'll do."_ 000 grabbed 627's triangular forehead in one paw, and extended only the index finger claw on the other.

"What're you doing?" Reuben asked nervously, spreading mustard on another sandwich.

"_I'm fixing the mental block Jumba programmed into his speech center before it drives us all insane. What else?"_ 000 drove his claw into the right side of 627's head, just above the ear. Neither Experiment moved for a moment, but enough red light poured from their eyes to light up the entire room. 627's mouth dropped open, and he began to drool a bit. Suddenly, the light stopped, and 000 pulled his claw free from 627's head. 627 fell over on his back, clutching his skull.

"OW!" he screamed, his voice still the same raspy one. "That hurt like… hey… I can talk!" He hopped up to his feet and stuck his arms in the air in a victory pose. He then lowered his paws and grinned sadistically. "I can talk…" He spun on his heel and pointed at Reuben. "Fat little bitch! Make me another sandwich before I tear your eyes out and learn how to juggle with them!" Reuben quickly threw him the sandwich he had just finished making. 627 grabbed the sandwich and ate it, chuckling through his full mouth. "I like being able to talk."

"_I fixed your laughter problem, too. I figured, since I was inside your mind already…" _000's eyes narrowed. _"Now, 627, do you swear your loyalty to me, on pain of death?"_

627 swallowed the sandwich. "Will I be able to cause havoc?"

"_Plenty of it."_

"Will I be able to beat him up?" He jerked his thumb at Reuben.

"_I don't see why not."_ Reuben gulped nervously.

"Will I be able to fight 626?"

"_That I can't guarantee. But I have his buchee-boo locked up in the brig. As long as she doesn't get free of her soundproof cell, you can do whatever depraved things you want to her."_

"Depraved sounds good." 627 looked at 000. "You'll probably kill me if I don't accept anyway, right?"

"_Yes, but I doubt it will come to that."_

"You've got me all figured out," 627 said as he extended his paw, "boss."

000 shook his paw. _"You made the right decision."_

"Listen, I know you guys are having a touching moment and all, but, didn't you say you were bringing back 628 as well?" Reuben asked.

"_I did bring it back, but I know how he works. 627, I'll be trusting you to keep the pod with you. Don't ever activate it unless I, blitznak forbid, lose in a fight. And even then, try activating it on a planet with a large population. Got it?"_

627 extended the extra arm that held 628's pod. "Why? What does he do?"

"_It depends on a lot of factors. That's why I don't want him activated. Too many variables. Reuben, take this craft into orbit, but don't leave the gravity of the planet yet."_

"Why not?"

"_Hamsterviel makes a lot of threats, but he actually plans on backing up his current one. He stole a military research vessel, and he's currently hiding it behind the dark side of the moon. As soon as he knows where I am for sure, he plans to attack me with all his weapons. After that, he'll probably move on to the island where Lilo lives."_

"How do you know all that?" Reuben asked.

"_The conceited little rat has been mentally shouting his plan to the heavens all day long. He doesn't think I can read minds from this distance, and usually I can't. He forgot his own incredible ability to not be ignored."_

"I've seen him in action. So, what, we're just going to wait around here forever?"

"_No. Once Lilo is fully under my control, I'll send her on a rampage. He'll think that she's me, and attack her with all his weapons. While he's busy with that, I'll sneak onto his ship and personally assassinate him. Maybe if he begs, I'll bite him instead."_ 000 turned and slammed his fist into Reuben's gut. Reuben doubled over in pain, much to 627's delight. _"I'm going to get some sleep. Once I have clones under my control, it will be a little bit harder for me to sleep, so I'm going to enjoy it now. You two get ready, because in three days the end and rebirth of the universe will slowly begin."

* * *

_

"So what did Reuben send us?" Lilo asked.

"625 was sending very interesting data. It seems due to wiring of 000's unique brain, rhythms can heavily affect both his conscious and subconscious mind. Effect is not limited to 624's song like with most earlier Experiments."

"So what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means you would rather be fighting him when soft, slow music is on. Music could manipulate his mood, his aggression level, his level of drowsiness… list is going on and on. I would be not letting him fight me while fast, angry music is playing nearby, though."

"Did you say you have a plan earlier?" Stitch asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. That is why I am wanting Gantu's hands to heal. It is turning out that Gantu has something illegal and rather… evil on his ship."

"I have special permission for that!"

"Right. Anyway, Gantu is having experimental robotic soldier unit hidden in supply closet of his cruiser. Even 625 is not knowing about it. He is also happening to have control system to said soldier unit hidden on his person. With this knowledge, I have formulated plan for stopping 000 before he can be doing any damage! When Gantu's hands are being healed, he can remote control soldier unit from here. In 48 hours, little girl will be having body that is duplicate of 000's, but her mind will still be independent! Stitch and little girl will go onto Gantu's ship. Gantu's robotic soldier unit will provide distraction. Between robotic soldier unit, little girl using 000's powers, 626, and 625, someone will get past 000 and 627, and rescue 624! 624 will be using her song… and 000 will be turning to good! With all those opponents, chances of 627's victory will be nil! Is excellent mostly reformed evil genius plan, no?" Jumba asked.

"What if 628 is activated?" Lilo asked.

"He won't be. As long as he continues winning, 000 will not activate 628."

"How will I beat 000? I don't even know how to use his powers."

"Plan will be executed two days from now. Tomorrow and most of next day will be plenty of time to be training with powers. 626 will be helping you."

"Well, I guess it's our only chance."

"Right. Also, 000 has taken Gantu's ship into low orbit. We will have to fly up and drop you."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Gantu said. "It's the personal ship Reuben and I take on vacations. It's barely armed at all. Most of the weapons on the ship are personal firearms in my closet."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Stitch said.

"You should probably be going to bed now, 626, Little Girl. We have all been having rough day. Let us all be hoping it is not getting rougher."

**End of Chapter**

**Imperator Jim: To answer your question, 000 likely does respect Jumba, although his attempts to reform his evil genius ways have probably lost him some points. He would, given the chance, almost certainly transform Jumba into a duplicate rather than kill him. I'm really glad you like my story enough to really read into it.**

**Next chapter: 627 antagonizes Reuben, and Lilo trains with her new powers. Hopefully it will be up on time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**avatar: This chapter came out better than I expected, considering that it was kinda rushed. I finished the document this morning, but there was a cable outage... anyway, here's Kixx a.k.a Experiment 601 with the disclaimer.**

**Kixx: Hai! Avatarjk137 naga own Lilo & Stitch. Avatarjk137 only own Experiment 000, and this story. Meega wish I could've fought 000.**

**avatar: Are you insane?! You saw what happened to Heat! He may never recover from that!**

**Chapter 8**

**Find Hope**

Reuben rolled out of his bed. At least 000 hadn't taken that from him. He had given Gantu's quarters to 627, and had taken the rec room as his own for some weird private reason. Reuben stumbled to the bathroom, but noticed it was locked. Steam rolled out from under the door, and he could hear the flow of water slowing to a stop. "Uh, hello, who's in there?" Reuben asked. _Probably 000. Freak wants to look good on his wanted poster or something._ His guess was proven wrong when 627 walked out of the bathroom, wearing a fluffy black bathrobe. "I never pegged you as a neat freak, bighead boy."

"Oh look, if it isn't my sandwich slave," 627 said with a grin. "Well, I was designed to be superior to Stitch at everything. One of the easier things to beat him at is hygiene. Oh, and sandwich slave, I'll have a bacon, egg, sausage, and cheese sub for breakfast. Chop chop."

Reuben began to leave for the kitchen, grumbling, but stopped suddenly. "Is that… my bathrobe you're wearing?"

"No, this bathrobe belongs to a Reuben. I only see Experiment 625, named Experiment 000's Personal Sandwich Slave, Also For My Use."

"It's _MY_ bathrobe, funny boy."

"Not like I could bring my own. Besides, Gantu's doesn't fit. Do you have my sandwich yet?"

"You know what, get your own sandwich. And take off my bathrobe; that's just not cool!"

627's raucous laughter filled the room. "Lesson 1…" he whispered, his eyes glowing.

* * *

"Lilo, are you ready to begin?" Stitch asked. 

"I'm not so sure this is going to work," Lilo said. She had been further demoralized by her appearance this morning – both her arms and shoulders had transformed into copies of Experiment 000's arms (with a black/blue color scheme instead of black/red), and tendrils of black fur had begun to snake up one side of her neck. If that weren't enough, one eye had changed from its original brown to solid, luminescent blue.

"Lilo, you have to believe in yourself. If you don't believe you can quickly master 000's powers and use them against him, it's obviously not going to happen."

"It's so hard, Stitch. I think he's going to beat us. I'll be under his control, Nani and Pleakley will die, you and Jumba will either die or be persuaded back to evil by him-"

"Lilo. Look at Stitch." Lilo complied, blinking back tears. "000 is playing you like a piano. The smarter Experiments – at least Reuben and I, and certainly him – were taught basic psychological warfare as part of our training. He didn't feel he could entirely succeed against us immediately, so he's using scare tactics. The first strike affected us both physically and mentally, making us weak for the killing blow. But you are one of the strongest people I know. You can see that he left himself wide open to mess with our heads more. He knows his power leaves his duplicates with independent minds and all his Tier 1 powers. By choosing to give you these powers, he has really underestimated you. But if you don't use the weapon he gave you to fight him with, he's going to win. I'll be there to back you up, Gantu's going to have a _battle robot_ there to back you up, Reuben will probably do something helpful. We don't even have to beat him, we just have to get to Angel and free her."

"Stitch, what… what if he's already killed Angel?"

"He can't!" Jumba came out of the house, a plate of bacon and eggs in his hands. "000 is having failsafes programmed in, too. His bite power is not working on other Experiments, and his programming is flat-out forbidding him from killing other Experiments. I can be assuring you 624 and 625 are alive and well. Actually," he said thoughtfully, "I can only be assuring you they are alive. Programming is not forbidding cruel treatment."

"Lilo, meega look up to you," Stitch said, "and naga just because you're four inches taller than Stitch. You turned meega from evil to good, helped meega capture and turn to good all Experiments from 1 to 625, helped meega defeat 627 and Leroy. Most people don't do that much in their whole lives. You did all that, before your seventh birthday! You aren't about to let one last evil Experiment destroy all that, are you?"

Lilo was crying now. "No, Stitch, I'm not. Thank you, Stitch. That was just what I needed."

"Alright, are you ready now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, since your body is still over half human, meega thought we'd start by discussing how 000 and 627 fight, and how best to counter it…"

* * *

Reuben went smashing through the door to the rec room, skidding to a stop, his fur still crackling with electricity. He looked up and saw 000 levitating in the air. A lit candle was in front of him, and he had a paw on each side of the candle's flame. 000's eyes were closed, and he appeared to be in deep concentration. Reuben tried to sneak out, but 000's voice rang through his head. _"625, why did you come crashing thru my door? I specifically ordered not to be disturbed while I was in here. You realize I'll have to hurt you for that. Then I'll have to REALLY torture you for trying to keep secrets from me."_

"It's not my fault 000, 627 blasted me through the door! He was wearing my bathrobe and…" The last thing 000 had said registered in his brain, and his heartrate quickened further. "Uh, what do you mean I was keeping secrets from you?" He said, trying and beginning to fail at playing dumb. Suddenly, he found himself in a chokehold, and 627 appeared in front of him, grasping his neck and lifting him off the ground. "Man 627," Reuben gasped, "Jumba was really aiming for overkill when he gave you Houdini's power."

"I know he was. And it pleases me greatly. As you can see class, Lesson 1 is to never make me angry." 627 noticed 000 for the first time, an impatient look across his face (which still had closed eyes). "Oh, excuse me, boss. Just taking out some trash."

_"You two disturbed me. Reuben, you were also keeping secrets from me about the data **about me** which you sent to Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and… that one-eyed fellow I don't care about. Although you did the slightly more sinister thing in not caving in and telling me, you will experience excruciating pain for your actions."_ In a flash, he was on 627. He slammed 627's head several times into a wall, clawed him across the back several times, grabbed his leg, and flung him back into the wall. The metal plating of the wall peeled loose, and wrapped around 627, holding him in place. 000 floated over to 627's exposed head, and began punching him rapidly with both hands. After about 20 seconds, he stopped. The wall shifted back into its normal position, and 627 flopped out and landed on the floor on his side. His back was bleeding, and more blood dripped from his nose and mouth.

"Ow…"

_"625, tomorrow I will punish you for your actions, and it will be much more severe. You have until then to do as you wish, and contemplate the horrors I have in store for you."_

"O-okay," Reuben said, trying his best to maintain bladder control. He stumbled over the candle, which had gone out and come to rest on the ground when 000 attacked 627. "What were you doing in here?"

000 darted back and punched Reuben hard in the gut. _"I thought you'd have learned about asking questions by now. You said that in my trance, I displayed pyrokinesis."_

"Does that mean generating and controlling fire, or making people dance?"

000 sighed. _"Generating and controlling fire is pyrokinesis. Gyrokinesis, if it were a word, might have to do with making people dance."_

"Oh. Yeah, you were using pyrokinesis all right."

"_I can't consciously do pyrokinesis yet. But since I did it subconsciously, I can obviously do it. I was trying to figure out how to do it on demand._"

"Oh… ah," Reuben replied, hoping that 000 didn't figure it out in time for his 'punishment'.

**End of Chapter**

**Imperator Jim: You're right, the climax is approaching. The story will probably wind up as a trilogy, but this installment will end soon. As for the 'grand scale' problem, his venom takes time to regenerate. By the time he bites a new victim, the last will be under his control. Only one person at a time, plus one for each fully transformed duplicate, would be transforming. Although Lilo's willpower can only help, victims normally have almost 24 hours between the completion of their transformation and the loss of their free will. Thanks for the continuous reviews!**

**HeMele: Uhh, thanks for the review?**

**Yellowfur: Thanks for the review, stay away from my trash.**


	9. Chapter 9

**avatar: Time to start up that big fight! This chapter is kinda dark and ominous, but whatever. I'm going to enjoy these fight scenes. I hope you do as well. Here's everyone's favorite henchman, 627, with the disclaimer.**

**627: I never did get named. What do you think of 'Evil'? Or 'Archenemy'? OH! I want to be named 'Diablo'!**

**avatar: do the disclaimer, Satan's Little Helper.**

**627: ****(grumbling)**

**avatar: NOW!**

**627: avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. He only owns Experiment 000, and this story.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Rescue Mission**

"You called, boss?" 627 rasped.

_"Yes, I did. I'm ready to punish 625 for his offenses now. Go fetch him, and bring him to the captain's quarters."_

"What's that you're working on?" 627 gestured to the device 000 had been fiddling with in the candlelight, which 000 preferred to the ship's lighting. The device had dozens of metallic segments, with a textured grip at one end. The segments were each about 4 inches long, but due to their number, the device was over 20 feet in length.

_"It's a torture implement I designed for punishing 625. It's supposed to be specially designed to hurt Experiments."_ 000 grinned. _"Bet you can't wait to see it in action."_

"As long as I'm not on the receiving end," 627 muttered nervously as he left the room.

000 stared at the candle on the workbench. He put a paw on each side of the flame, and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the flame began to flicker and grow slightly larger. _"Not long now."_ He clenched the wick between his fingers, extinguishing the flame.

* * *

"We are now being within range of Gantu's vacation ship," Jumba said. "Ship is not responding or defending itself in any fashion. Am now preparing to dock." 

"You ready, Lilo?" Stitch asked.

_"Uh-huh," _Lilo responded, a bit nervously. She had now entirely transformed into a black/blue version of 000, and had spent the previous day and that morning learning to fight like an Experiment. She had also figured out how to communicate telepathically on her own.

"Little girl is nervous about using her powers in real combat situation?" Jumba chuckled.

_"Definitely."_

"Don't be. Just be thinking of it as like game. Except you cannot be losing."

"You're not helping, Jumba," Stitch muttered. "Anyway, we're here."

"Be taking these cameras," Jumba said. Both Lilo and Stitch equipped the small camera/radio headsets to their ears. "I will help decode any locks on Angel's cell when either of you get there."

_"Right," _Lilo said. They climbed out of the airlock of Jumba's ship, and the dock sent them right into the airlock of Gantu's. The inner door opened up, and they jumped in. "Meega smell Reuben and 000!" Stitch cried out, sniffing the air.

"I've activated the soldier," Gantu's voice came in through the headset, "but it takes a moment to boot up. Angel is likely kept in the cell block, and I'll guide Lilo there. Stitch, you find Reuben and distract 000 and 627."

"_He sure likes to give orders,"_ Lilo thought privately to Stitch. Stitch nodded as they split up.

* * *

"Yes… I've finally figured it out! WA hahahahahah!" Hamsterviel laughed. He'd been extremely confused on everybody's whereabouts since 000 had been released by that idiot Gantu. Gantu's ship had taken off and gone into orbit hours later, but hadn't gone anywhere. It had also refused communications, which was unusual. Gantu wouldn't pass up a chance to finally be able to yell at Hamsterviel right back. Then he'd seen 000's DNA signature remain on Earth, so he stayed ready to fire there. But although the ship he'd stolen was extremely powerful, it couldn't lock onto both Gantu's ship and a Hawaiian island at the same time. Hamsterviel had been worried that if he attacked one target, the other would counterattack and destroy him: a stalemate. 

But when Jumba's ship had shuttled up to Gantu's, everything had become clear. Jumba's ship had been marked as carrying 3 passengers, but 4 DNA signatures: Jumba Jookiba, Lilo Pelekai, and Experiments 626 and 000. Hamsterviel had realized that 000's power had been used on either Jumba or Lilo, which would place the actual 000 on Jumba's ship, since his DNA was no longer on Earth. Hamsterviel continued to laugh as only a mad scientist can as he began the charging sequence for his ship's Eclipse Cannon system.

* * *

"Uh, you don't really need to go through with this, 000. I learned my lesson. Honest!" He backed toward the door, but bumped into the furry red body of 627. 

"_Grab his arms. His legs, too."_

"Be happy to." 627 extended an extra pair of arms, and grabbed Reuben's wrists and ankles, lifting him into the air a bit.

"Now is this really necessary?!" Reuben yelled. He was getting panicky. _Normally I wouldn't do this,_ he thought, _but I really don't want 400 lashes or whatever it is._ He extended his own extra arms and began to struggle, but 627 simply released his third pair of arms and clamped Reuben's second pair.

"_400 lashes? Thanks for the suggestion, 625. Open up and say 'Ahhh'."_ Red sparks flew from 000's lash as he pulled it back. He cracked it forward. Reuben seriously considered hyperventilating at that point, in the hopes that he would stay unconscious for as long as possible. Suddenly, he felt himself pulled sideways, and heard a gutteral scream. It wasn't from his throat. He opened his eyes.

Stitch had grabbed him and pulled him loose from 627's grip. They had rolled away from the whip in the nick of time. The scream had come from 627, who was on his knees, a bit of pink blood staining the red fur on his belly. "Well," 627 grunted, "At least the whip works."

000 spun on Stitch, malice in his eyes. _"I was in the mood for torture, and no matter the consequences, torture I shall have!"_ He snapped the whip forward. It was as if every pain Stitch and Reuben had ever felt had been concentrated into thick venom, which now coated the lash. The blows came quickly, the lash darting first to Stitch, then to Reuben, then back to Stitch. 000 laughed as each blow made his victims scream anew before they were finished with their previous shrieks of pain.

* * *

Lilo rushed through the corridors of the ship. Although it was a vacation ship, it was as large as a small mansion would be - IF the mansion were built for Gantu. "Take the next left. There! That door at the end of the hall is the brig. It's got soundproof cells. There is no question that that abomination is keeping Angel in there!" 

"Why do you have a brig with soundproof cells, and a robotic soldier unit in your VACATION ship?" Lilo asked, using her real voice so she could be heard over the radio.

"No real reason," Gantu said nervously. "The soldier unit is booted up. He'll guard the door while you free Angel. I'm sending him to your location now."

"Little Girl!" Jumba's voice broke in. "626 radioed saying he had been finding 625, 627, and 000! Seconds after that. His radio was being destroyed and I was losing contact. Hurry up and be recovering 624!"

"Right!" She pushed thru the door. Inside a clear soundproof cube, lay Angel. She looked a bit skinny, and had dried blood around her left eye, and scratches on her torso. She opened one eye, saw Lilo, and jumped up and away, visibly afraid.

_She's afraid of me, _Lilo thought sadly, _because I look like 000._ Lilo tried telepathic communication. _"Angel? It's me, Lilo."_

Angel looked shocked, then thought back, _Lilo? You look like that…that demon. Where's Stitch? And where are those horrible two Experiments? _Lilo got a mental image of 000, smiling evilly in the background, behind the glasslike wall, and 627, leering viciously as he advanced, and shuddered.

"_It's a long story. Stitch is fighting them off now. I'll unlock this door, and you need to sing to 000." _She looked at the lock. "Jumba, it's Lilo. I'm with Angel. Look at the camera. How do I work this thing?"

* * *

Stitch dropped to his hands and knees, woozy from pain. Several pink blood drops from several small cuts on his body hit the floor. He had no idea if 000 had been wailing on them for five seconds, five minutes, or an hour. He looked at Reuben, who had entirely lost consciousness. He was facedown on the floor. He forced himself to look up. 000 was twirling the whip around his body. His expression suggested this was Cloud Nine for him. "Well, if you fail at universal domination, you can make a living designing torture devices and sex toys," 627 joked. 000 ignored his henchman and swung the lash, but stopped before it hit Stitch again. 

His sadistic smirk melted into a look of horror. _"626 is the distraction. I fell for the bait." _He dashed for the door. _"627, dispose of the trash. I have to go kill somebody for trying to trick me."_

627's eyes glowed as Stitch struggled to his feet. "Nothing, I repeat nothing, would bring me more pleasure."

**End of Chapter**

**General Author's Notes: Hamsterviel didn't realize earlier because Gantu's ship prevents him from scanning DNA inside. Again, no real reason why Gantu would have this technology on a 'vacation' ship with little to no external armament. Maybe Gantu's just paranoid. Also, up to your imagination on exactly what 627 did to Angel. Suffice it to say, he's a lowlife Experiment designed to be impossible to ever be turned to good.**

**Imperator Jim: I think you found out the 'punishment' (tailor made for Experiments: ouch). Stitch didn't bring his katana, and won't get much use out of his training here (it's just a well-made Japanese katana Jumba bought because it's extremely cool). But in the sequel I have planned for this fic, there will be a fight where Stitch utilizes sword training. As for 000's clones, here is a true horror of his power: the clones all have the venom (at the same speed of regeneration), but only the original produces the antidote. I guess I didn't explain that clearly enough, but it's hard to make Jumba's accent and explain things clearly at the same time. Thanks for the review, sometimes you read into my fic more than I do, which I appreciate. It makes me think about my work.**

**Next chapter: the fight between Stitch and 627, the cousin designed to surpass him, now with his weaknesses removed. Does Stitch even have a chance?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avatar: Hello hello. I thought this chapter turned out pretty well. The final big fight scene is commencing, and all that fun stuff. I pride myself on action sequences, so don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think. I've only had one regular reviewer, and I've seen other fics in the Lilo and Stitch section get well over a half-dozen a chapter, so that kind of annoys me. Without more of me complaining, the Grand Councilwoman will do the disclaimer.**

**Grand Councilwoman: avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. He only owns Experiment 000, and the contents of this story. This fanfiction and this original character are not sanctioned by any government in the Milky Way.**

**avatar: really? Where can I go to get my fanfiction sanctioned?**

**Chapter 10**

**Destined Battle**

"Ready to die?" 627 asked casually, as if he were asking whether it was cold outside. But his twitching claws betrayed his calm expression.

"Naga. How about you?" Stitch ran head-on at 627, but stopped when 627 disappeared. "Oh, come on!"

"Killing you will be the best thing ever. I only regret that it's something I can only do once," came 627's voice as it circled around Stitch. Stitch got in a fighting stance, but still received several nasty punches to the head. He punched where 627 had apparently just been, but struck nothing. 627 grabbed Stitch's throat and lifted him into the air, reappearing. He then extended all 4 of his extra arms to block the 4 Stitch was trying to claw himself free with. Stitch finally bit down on 627's furry red arm, and rolled free. Stitch jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and rocketed down at 627. 627 pulled his head back and smashed it forward into Stitch's curled-up body as it dropped toward him. Both Experiments fell to the floor, bleeding from their forehead.

Stitch struggled to his feet. At least the wounds 000 had inflicted with his whip weren't serious. The whip seemed designed to cause lots of pain, but minimal damage. Stitch had lost barely any blood, but the wounds still hurt like hell. Extra pain was something he really didn't need when fighting an Experiment basically designed to be better than him. "What is it, 627? Can't you take a little blood?"

"Anything you can do…" 627 replied angrily, flipping to his feet. Stitch charged him again, and whipped all his claws toward 627's head. 627 extended his extra head, grabbed Stitch's lower arms with his own, and bit down on Stitch's upper pair of paws. Stitch screamed in pain, but couldn't pull free from 627's gator-like jaws. 627, without letting go, jumped and backflipped so that he landed with all 6 of his arms on Stitch's back and his mouths still clamped to Stitch's arms. Stitch popped his spines, causing 627 to release his paws and teeth and jump back in surprise. Stitch extended his antennae too, and rolled straight at 627. 627 tried to use his ice breath, but Stitch uncurled and flipped over him, looking for an opening. 627 grinned and engaged his telekinesis with both heads, holding Stitch in place. 627 ran up and began punching extremely rapidly with 6 fists, damaging Stitch further. He finished with an uppercut that knocked Stitch into the air, and drop-kicked him on the way down. "Had enough, 626?"

"No way," Stitch muttered, rolling to his feet away from 627. _No good, _he thought. _627 is much stronger than me. I can't fight him head on._

"Fine," 627 yelled impatiently, "if you won't come to me, I'll attack at a range!" He charged lighting in his hands, and began hurling bolts at Stitch. Stitch dodged each one, but he was beaten up pretty well, and couldn't dodge for long.

_Wait a minute,_ Stitch remembered as he ducked another shock. _What did Gantu say?...'Most of the weapons on the ship are personal firearms in my closet.' That's IT!_ Stitch backflipped, avoiding another bolt that melted a portrait from Gantu at a military academy. He landed at the closet door, ran inside and shut it behind him.

"Running and hiding? That's _pathetic._" 627 ran toward the door, calling, "Come out of the closet, Stitch!" As he reached for the knob, the door suddenly exploded off its hinges, knocking 627 away.

Stitch stood in the smoking doorway, holding two plasma rifles that would be a bit large for Gantu to wield at the same time. He was only able to hold them with all four arms out, and it looked as if the silver-green guns were half his maximum lifting limit. "Aloha," he said happily, his face reflecting the joy of a child with a new toy.

* * *

"Lock is being genetic in nature," Jumba explained. "It is lucky you were one to find cell, because only 000's DNA will be sufficient in opening lock."

"So what should I do?"

"Just be plucking one hair from your body and put it on scanner."

"Okay." Lilo did as she was told. The lock slid apart, revealing a keyboard in Turan. "What's this?"

Lilo heard Jumba laugh grimly from the other end. "I suppose 000 is being paranoid like his creator. Keeps everything valuable behind a double lock."

_"Exactly." _Lilo saw a look of horror in Angel's eyes, and saw 000 reflected in them. She spun around. 000 was using his telekinesis to allow his whip to drift around his body like a coiling snake. _"And this lock is a password lock. You'll never get it."_

_Maybe if I read his mind? _Lilo wondered. She tried, and a forceful shock passed through her head. "Ugh…" she dropped to her knees.

_"Don't even bother trying." _000 swung his whip forward. It smacked Lilo in the face, and she instinctively jumped away before it could get her again. _"That is just the first taste. Trying to fool me… your torment will be legendary."_ He swung the whip again, but Lilo reached out and caught it in her hand. This time 000 laughed out loud. _"You've been training with my powers. Good. You'll be a better soldier when you're under my control."_

"You'll NEVER control me!" Lilo shouted, and her eyes flashed with blue light. The whip sparked for a second, and shattered.

000 looked at the shattered lash on the floor. _"Interesting. I can't do that yet. Hmmm…"

* * *

_

"Do you think you can kill me with a big pair of blasters?" 627 asked, although he didn't sound quite as confident as he hoped.

"I really do want to find out," Stitch replied. He opened fire, but 627 began dodging as well as – or better than – Stitch ever could. He hopped, flipped, ducked, weaved, rolled… every trick in the book to avoid the plasma blasts, he used. He tucked into a ball, rolled under two blasts, and quickly uncurled, jumping over a third and aiming for Stitch.

"Now I've got you, you fluffy little bastard!"

"Blitznak!" Stitch brought down both of the huge weapons in front of him, like a massive shield. Suddenly, the tops of the weapons slid open, revealing a set of missiles.

"No…freaking…way…" The missiles all fired out of the guns, homing in on 627. They created a massive explosion. 627's singed body was thrown back across the room, before hitting a giant steel door and falling to the floor. "Oww…"

"That was really lucky." Stitch fired a shot. This time, 627 was too dazed to dodge. The concussive force slammed him back against the door. "I'll tell Gantu to invest in these. They work beautifully."

"Oh, do they?" 627 sneered, as he got back to his feet. "I'm fine… maybe a little burned and bruised, but nothing I can't sleep off. I'm still going to kill you."

"How will you be killing Stitch?" Stitch asked. "You'll be too busy suffocating." He took aim, not at 627, but at the lock on the steel door behind him.

627's ears dropped. "That's an airlock behind me, isn't it?"

* * *

"Jumba, do you know what the password to 000's lock would be?" Lilo asked, never taking her eyes off 000. "Jumba?" A paw flashed to her ear, to find…"Where's my headset?" 000 smiled and looked down. Lilo looked at what his eyes gazed at. The headset lay shattered on the ground.

_"My whip moved pretty fast, didn't it?"_

"You'll be moving to oblivion even faster, abomination!" 000 spun around to see a large robot walk into the room, which vibrated every time it took a step. The robot bore more than a passing resemblance to Gantu: his race had been the model for its appearance. It had several features Gantu's biological body did not, however. For example, Gantu could control it from thousands of miles away, see through its eyes, and even speak through it. "Ever since I met 626, I felt like I needed to improve upon myself. No matter how much I trained, no matter what training I tried, that little blue furball always beat me! I got the job of captain partially because of my physical size, strength, and prowess, yet I could not beat a trog one thousandth my size! But now I've made peace with the fact that physically, I cannot defeat Stitch… or you. However, this machine will finally end your tyranny!"

_"It's quite rude of you to interrupt, you know. I was a bit busy intimidating a little girl, so if you don't mind leaving…"_

"Enough!" Gantu raised the robot's wrist, and a pair of missiles shot from it. The rockets homed in on 000, beeping as they neared their target.

_"I really don't need this." _A wave of fire suddenly rose up between 000 and the missiles, detonating them prematurely. When the smoke cleared, 000 was unharmed and laughing, and flames circled his body. _"Well, it's about time!" _He rose into the air, laughing all the way. _"I love the smell of **rage** in the morning!" _His eyes narrowed as he fixed his gaze on the large, silver-blue soldier mech.

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter, we conclude Stitch's battle with 627... and move onto the other battle in full. Until then, what's with today today?**


	11. Chapter 11

**avatar: Hi! This chapter continues my big final fight finale. Personally, I think that this chapter's action isn't quite as high-quality as Chapters 10 or 12 (12 is as far as I've finished right now). Still, I wouldn't submit it if I didn't think it was at least pretty good. Here's Angel with the disclaimer.**

**Angel: Hi. Sorry there isn't much romance between me and my buchibuu here, avatarjk137 isn't very good at romance. Anyway, he doesn't own Lilo and Stitch. He only owns this story, and Experiment 000. Try and guess what my one true place is, it will be revealed in one of avatarjk137's later fics.**

**Chapter 11**

**One Down, One to Go**

"I don't care what powers you have, trog. You won't make it through the night!" Gantu took aim with a laser that unfolded from his robot's arm.

_"One second," _000 said with a smile. He waved an arm lazily, and a control panel unfolded from the wall.

"Uh-oh," Gantu muttered.

The buttons and dials on the machine began to press and move telekinetically. They stopped, and speakers unfolded from the wall.

"Why is a surround-sound stereo in the brig of your ship?" Lilo asked.

"Reuben was _planning_ on having a party on this ship with the other Experiments while we were here. He had this ship equipped with a surround-sound stereo in EVERY ROOM."

The song _Bodies_ by Drowning Pool started to play. _"There. This is perfect." _The flames around 000 grew in intensity.

"Here goes nothing!" Gantu fired the laser.

* * *

"Aren't you going to read me my rights or anything?" 627 asked nervously. 

"Naga," Stitch replied. "Just blast you into space." He hit one of the two airlock hinges, destroying it.

Reuben had woken up over a moment ago, and just watched. _Looks like Stitch doesn't need my help_, he thought.

"Uh… um… KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BIRDIE!" 627 spat a lightning bolt. Stitch ducked, but the bolt passed way over Stitch's head. "HA! You missed!" He took aim again.

"Did I?" 627 asked, sneering. Stitch and Reuben noticed that 627's bottom pair of arms had stretched out and snagged Stitch's legs. _No way,_ Reuben thought, _he has Elastico's power, too?_ "Come on, shoot the other hinge. We'll both be sucked into empty space. I bet I can survive in the cold vacuum of space longer than you can."

Stitch growled, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Reuben got up, scrambled over, and bit down on one of 627's arms.

"OW!" 627 retracted his arms. "Blitznak! You broke my skin, you asswipe!" Stitch shot the other hinge, and the gate fell off. The airlock began sucking air out into space. "NO!" 627 stretched out and grabbed the frame of the airlock with all 6 arms. "I'm not going to lose to Stitch! You hear me? I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" Stitch let go of one of the rifles to grab Reuben and keep him from being sucked out himself. The gun flew out the airlock and bashed 627 in the face. He released his grip, letting out an overly dramatic "NOOOOOOO!" as he was sucked into space.

"You okie-taka, Reuben?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? 627 and 000 really worked you over."

"Don't worry about Stitch," Stitch replied as he ran for the door. "Come on. Gantu and Lilo are fighting 000!"

"LILO?!" Reuben yelped. "How are a little girl and the big guy with a broken leg going to fight tall, dark and evil?"

Stitch explained the venom's effect and Gantu's robot to Reuben as they ran to the brig. "We have to save Angel!" he finished.

"Got it. I'm not much of a fighter, though…"

* * *

000 simply floated out of the way of the laser, and responded by gathering the flames around him into a ball. However, he spun the ball behind him and pushed it at Lilo, then rocketed down toward Gantu's robot himself. "Ahhh!" Lilo jumped to avoid the fireball, which exploded on impact. Gantu fired the laser again, but 000 swerved under it and back toward the robot's head. The mech swung its other arm, and a plasma blade extended. Suddenly, 000 was apparently gone. 

"Where'd the abomination go?" Gantu asked nobody in particular. Suddenly 000 popped up again, his claws out. He slashed the blade's base, and bit down on the laser, destroying both weapons.

_"Ready to lose again?" _000 asked. He began to slash at the robot's chest, pulling chunks out of the armor. Suddenly Lilo tackled him. _"How DARE you?!" _000 kicked her away, got up, curled into a ball, floated in midair, and came down, hitting Lilo hard. She hit the ground coughing, when suddenly she realized something about the music, and remembered Reuben's message.

"Gantu! He's attacking on the beat!" She yelled as 000 rocketed toward the robot again.

The mech dodged backwards, avoiding 000's claws. "So he is. Thanks. That helps." He avoided several more attacks, then launched another wrist-mounted missile. At point-blank range, 000 was unable to avoid the attack, and was hurled back to the far wall.

_"Stop delaying the inevitable," _000 laughed as he floated down gently from the wall, completely unharmed. He clenched his fist, and pulled it toward him. The entire arm of the robot that had launched the missiles was pulled free, and the sound of metal squealing nearly drowned out the music. _"I control who lives and who dies around here!"_ He pulled the arm toward him, blocking Lilo's claws with it, and laughed as he continued to parry every one of attacks with the floating metal arm. _"No challenge at all!"_ He grabbed the arm with his paws, and swung it like a bat, knocking Lilo away. He then turned, and saw a large, multiple-barreled weapon extend from the back of Gantu's robot.

"A gatling laser should cut your ego down to size," Gantu muttered as the cannon swung forward over his mech's shoulder. The cannon began spinning, and a spray of plasma bullets shot from the eight barrels. 000 gritted his teeth and began walking forward through the hail of energy as a human would walk through a snowstorm. With difficulty, he finally reached the robot, and tore off the cannon. He quickly spun around and hit Lilo with the impromptu bludgeon, knocking her back again. He rolled away from a kick from the massive robot, and created a dome of fire around him, keeping Lilo and Gantu back. He suddenly leaped from the top of the dome and landed on Gantu's robot, clawing at its face. _"You all shall pay for your impudence. Your homeworld just got raised a dozen places in line for the worlds I shall conquer, Gantu!"_ Suddenly, a blue ball hit 000 in the head, knocking him away. He skidded to a halt, and looked up. Stitch was standing in front of Lilo, looking extremely angry. _"I see. 627 has failed me."_ 000 calmly got up, wiped the blood from his nose, and brushed himself off. _"Well then, I don't need henchmen! Why don't you all come at me?"_

"You asked for it!" Gantu shouted as he activated his robot's final weapon. A large hole opened in the chest, and a much larger missile extended from the cavity.

Lilo noticed Reuben hanging back around the door of the room. _"Reuben,"_ she telepathically said to him.

Reuben looked up, surprised. _Lilo? You're the one that's glowing blue, right?_

_"Yeah. Listen, 000 has Angel under a password lock. You've spent the most time with him, see if you can figure it out. Stitch, Gantu and I will cover you."_

_Got it._ Reuben edged around the room to Angel's cell. 000 had his eyes locked on Stitch, Lilo, and Gantu's mech soldier, so Reuben went largely unnoticed. "Hmm, what password would he use? 000?" It flashed red. "No, too easy. Evil?" It flashed red again. "Nope."

"Fire!" Gantu launched the missile. _My last weapon,_ he thought to himself. _Hope it destroys that thing._

"_You shall not pass." _000 held out a hand, and the missile slowed as it approached him. He held out his other paw, as if pushing against an invisible wall, and the missile slowed further, barely moving at all. _"No. NO!_" He screamed telepathically. Suddenly the missile stopped entirely and began to shudder. _"Thrust…too…great…" _000 said quietly, as his nose and ears began to drip blood. _"CAN'T HOLD IT!"_ The missile suddenly split down the middle, leaving two identical halves that, mercifully, hadn't exploded yet. Each missile half did a 180 and sped symmetrically backwards, one aiming for Lilo, the other for Stitch. The missiles were on target, and Lilo and Stitch were both hurled away from the ensuing blasts.

"No!" Gantu yelled, his soldier stomping in frustration. "How is that trog still alive?!"

"_I've had more than enough of your soldier robot."_ 000, curled into a ball, hurtled into Gantu's robot. The chest cavity housing the missile was still open, and 000 cleanly landed inside. A jet of flame exploded out of the open hole, and the mech began to shudder and smoke.

"1234? No, he's smarter. Demon? Dang, I thought that would be it. Huh?" Reuben looked at Angel frantically rapping on the glass and pointing over his shoulder, then looked behind him. "Oh man. GUYS! THAT ROBOT'S GOING TO BLOW!"

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter will conclude the fight as 000 pulls off a stunning feat of telekinesis... or will it?**

**You may have wondered about my choices of music in this fic. I'll explain more in the closing author's notes for next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**avatar: I really love this part of the fight scene. I won't tell you how it goes, just read it. We're almost at the end of the story, but not there yet. Time for disclaimer!**

**Hamsterviel: avatarjk137 is far too much of an imbecile to own Lilo and Stitch. I am surprised he even owns this story and Experiment 000!**

**avatar: Imbecile?! I'll have you know I was in the gifted program! You had to take credit for Jumba's work! I think we all know who the imbecile here is!**

**Hamsterviel: Yeah, it's you! You dropped out of the gifted program because it nearly shattered your weak little psyche!**

**avatar: I'll _shatter_ you, you loudmouthed roadkill!**

**(chainsaw noises and screaming)**

**Chapter 12**

**Dark Strategies**

The explosion was surprisingly small. The robotic soldier unit was likely designed to explode in a small radius so it wouldn't cause more casualties. When Lilo, Stitch, and Reuben opened their eyes after the explosion, they only saw 000 floating where the robot's chest had been. His fur had burnt circuitry on it, but he was unharmed. Pieces of metal and plastic spread out around him in a starburst pattern. The song playing on the radio ground to a halt, and went to commercial, causing 000's ears to twitch in annoyance. He looked at Reuben, who had resumed trying to figure out the password, and telekinetically tossed him into a wall. _"Stop that."_ He turned back to Stitch and Lilo. _"I must say, I'm impressed you two have made it this far. I have an offer for you."_

"An offer?" Lilo asked skeptically. "Whatever it is, I doubt we want anything to do with it."

"IH!"

_"My offer goes chiefly to 626. You have bested 627, despite his many advantages over you. That's more than respectable. That's admirable. Why don't you take his place as my second in command?"_

Stitch's jaw dropped. He was shocked, and a bit offended. He couldn't believe 000 was making this offer. 000 didn't wait for a response, but continued, now on the ground and pacing.

_"You could be the living weapon you were always meant to be, a tool of raw destruction. You could have anything your heart desired. I could even make Lilo your personal bodyguard, and return to her free will, except of course keeping her evil. I could release your buchibuu, once you both swear loyalty to me. I could even allow Jumba to join me. He no doubt already has some serum or another injected into him that would allow him to maintain free will if I used my ability on him." _000 turned back to Stitch, and extended his right paw, open for a handshake. _"What do you say? All you must do is pledge your loyalty to me."_

Stitch knew from the start what his answer would be. He hocked a loogie right at 000's face. The loogie boiled and evaporated just before it touched 000, who scowled. "NAGA! Naga ever!"

000's scowl became a smile. _"I knew you'd decline when I made the offer."_

_What? _Reuben thought._ If he knew, then…_ It came to him instantly. "Stitch! He's stalling until the music starts to play again!" Right on cue, the commercials ended and the rock resumed, this time _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance. "Too late."

_"Most good ideas are." _The scrap metal that had been a large, Gantu-like robot floated into the air. It collapsed into two large, shapeless, piles, and the piles began to twist and warp in shape. The metal groaning was the only sound as everybody stared at 000's latest trick. Reuben dropped to the ground.

_This must be taking all his concentration. Perfect._ He ran back to Angel's cell and began to enter new passwords.

* * *

The scrap piles now had a definite shape. They were built like statues of 000, made of twisted, burned steel, titanium, and plastic. 000 snapped his claws, and the statues immediately were consumed in flames. He snapped again, and he was also immolated. His scrap doppelgangers were now nearly indistinguishable from him, and they all lifted into the air simultaneously. _"Henchmen are not as hard to find as one would think." _Suddenly, they exploded into movement, circling rapidly around Lilo and Stitch, who were back to back as they watched the horrific display. 

_"Shatter them."_ At that mental command, the three blazing shapes stopped circling and shot right at Lilo and Stitch. The suddenness and perfect synchronization of the attack made it impossible to counter, and Lilo and Stitch were hurled upward. The two doppelgangers chased them into the air, flying around them and striking repeatedly. The two had no air control due to the repeated assault, and were helpless. 000 himself slowly ascended thru the airborne battle, laughing all the way. When he reached a vantage point on the ceiling, the flames around him became brighter and more intense. Still in perfect synchronization, the two imitation 000s hurled Lilo and Stitch at each other. _"DIE!"_ 000 hurtled downward headfirst from the ceiling, spiraling. One of his arms caught Lilo, the other Stitch, and he pulled them down to the ground like a flaming meteor. When they impacted, there was an explosion. First Stitch, then Lilo were forcefully hurled from the ensuing smoke cloud. As the smoke cleared, 000 laughed as the music continued to rise in intensity. _"Are you ready to give up yet? Or do you want me to finish warming up first?"_

Stitch got up. All his minor wounds from earlier had reopened, and his fur was singed. _His attacks are actually burning me! Judging by the singing, those flames are above 700 degrees Celsius!_ _Good thing Lilo's as fireproof as I am right now, or she'd be dead._ He helped Lilo to her feet. "Lilo all right?"

"Yes, Stitch, I'm fine," she said, although her strained voice and expression showed her to be lying. She wasn't used to the aches and pains, and the straining muscles that a fierce melee brought. It was taking everything she had to stand and keep fighting. "We can't let them do that again. We have to start fighting back against them."

"Against _him_," Stitch corrected. "Remember, there's really just one."

_"That doesn't make a difference." _000 raised his arms, and his scrap metal golems attacked. He walked slowly forward, gathering flames around him again. Each imitation Experiment paired off against one of 000's opponents, and attacked with rapid punches and kicks. Stitch was able to block and parry the punches and kicks, and even counterattack against some of them.

Unfortunately, Lilo's lack of battle experience was showing again. Many blows got through her guard, and each one burned, as the statues were still wreathed in flames. She ducked under a high punch, and tried to kick the doppelganger's chest. However, she cut her foot on the jagged titanium edges of the imitation 000. "Agghh!" She stumbled back, unable to properly put weight on her wounded paw. The doppelganger took the chance and dashed forward with another punch. Lilo caught the punch on reflex, and glared at the metal fighter, her eyes glowing again. _"NO MORE!" _She shouted telepathically, and the golem shattered like the whip had earlier. Stitch's opponent temporarily stopped, and 000's head snapped up as if he had been slapped. He groaned a bit, and Stitch's foe began attacking again. He pointed at Lilo.

"_Big mistake."_ The statue's bits and pieces orbited Lilo, then coalesced into a set of jagged wires and cables, pinning Lilo's arms in place. Lilo screamed and struggled, but she was effectively shackled. 000 ran forward and began mercilessly attacking Lilo. Unlike his scrap clones, he reared back for a stronger, slower punch or kick, taking advantage of Lilo's inability to resist. With every attack, dodged or connected, a wave of extreme heat burst from 000, washing over Lilo and knocking her back. With the cut on her foot, she was almost unable to stand at all. Finally, she dropped to her knees. _"Yes… KNEEL BEFORE ME!"_ 000 spun around and kicked again. This time, however, Lilo bit down on his ankle. Hard. 000 cried out in pain and rolled his body, turning horizontal and bringing his other foot down across Lilo's skull. This caused her jaws to briefly clamp harder, but then she let go in pain, falling on her side.

000 frowned at the pink blood dripping from his ankle, then approached Lilo's fallen form. _"It seems I have still yet to instill true fear in you. That is because you just aren't that smart. **I** am the the alpha, the omega. **I **am not just an Experiment, I am truly a demon. **I **am the end of the Galactic Federation, and of all governments, fair and just or tyrannical. I shall be the nexus of all minds in the universe!"_Stitch growled as he heard 000 stand over Lilo, giving his smug little victory speech. He caught the punch of the golem he was still fighting, and tore its entire left arm off. He beat the doppelganger several times with the arm, stunning it, and threw the arm at 000._ "I am the-" _000 continued, but was cut off by Stitch's voice as he attacked.

"MEEGA NALA QUESTA!" 000 telekinetically stopped the arm, but failed to anticipate Stitch himself following just behind the makeshift club. Stitch tackled him, knocking him over. The two Experiments rolled across the ground, stopping with Stitch on top. 000 closed his eyes as Stitch began viciously scratching his face with all four sets of claws. Suddenly, 000 opened his eyes, and Stitch floated into midair. 000 inhaled deeply, and breathed a jet of bright blue flame at Stitch. The thin jet of flame hit Stitch in the chest, fully burning away part of his fur. Then 000 gestured, and both doppelgangers reformed as they floated toward Stitch into the air. The two, again in perfect synchronization, began slashing and kicking either side of Stitch's motionless body. Stitch couldn't move that much, and he certainly couldn't counter a vicious assault from both sides. He coughed up blood. _"Not so witty now, are you?"_ Suddenly, Lilo (who he only in hindsight realized he had freed from her bindings to better attack Stitch) tackled him with all the force of his own strength and speed, head-on. 000 flew forcefully back and hit the radio headfirst, scrambling it to a completely different station in mid-commercial break.

* * *

"Torture? No. Torment? No. Wait a second…" Reuben recalled the plaque that Jumba kept in his laboratory. _'Knowledge opens all doors'._ "Worth a shot." He typed 'knowledge' in, and although it was wrong, he got a pleasant chime instead of a harsh buzz. "This lock tells you if you're on the right track? Weird. Come on, Reuben, think! 000's a military strategist… any strategist would know 'knowledge is power', and… GOT IT!" He typed in 'power'. The door chimed again and swung open. "Figures the egotist would apply vice versa to 'knowledge is power'." 

Angel dashed out of the open door. "Thanks, Reuben."

"You're very welcome, Angelcakes, but you really have to sing to 000. You know, turn him to good and all?"

"Right." Angel began to sing as she walked slowly toward 000, who had gotten up, dashed behind Lilo, and had her in a flaming blue headlock.

"_No," _000 thought quietly as Angel sang. "NOOO!" He rushed toward Angel, but as the song ended and its effects kicked in, he tripped and fell flat on his face. The flames that had been following his body stopped just short of Angel, and the doppelgangers stopped fighting Stitch, and simply dropped into a pile of hot scrap metal and melted plastic. The rest of the fires in the room began to die as well.

"We… won." Lilo said. "627's gone, and 000's been turned to good, so I guess we win."

"Ih! VICTORY!" Stitch yelled enthusiastically. He then turned to Angel, and ran toward her in a loving embrace, grinning like a lovestruck puppy. She smiled back and held her arms out, offering to return the embrace. However, just before they could embrace, an explosion rocked the ship. Stitch stumbled in surprise, and missed the hug. "Gaba?"

"We're under fire!" Reuben responded, looking around in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Hamsterviel is firing upon this ship," an unfamiliar, rough voice said matter-of-factly. Everybody turned to see 000 standing, clutching his head with one hand. The reason they hadn't recognized his voice was because that was what he was speaking with, as opposed to his mind. It was rusty from disuse, and he appeared to be in excruciating physical pain. "His Eclipse Cannon system will blow this vessel out of the sky in less than five minutes. There's no way for us to defend ourselves. On the contrary, Stitch, you haven't been this far from victory in quite some time. Oh, and one more thing…" he grinned through his anguish as the fires in the room began to recover in intensity. The scrap left over from his doppelgangers began to orbit him, rushing closer and closer to his body. "I'm feeling just as evil as ever."

**End of Chapter**

**I said I'd explain the music in this fic, so I will. The songs used so far are Let's Have A War by A Perfect Circle, Bodies by Drowning Pool, and The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance. Let's Have a War is what can only be described as a soft metal song, with eerie, evil lyrics that would make it a fitting lullaby for 000. Bodies is a straight-up metal song that 000 would love to massacre people too, with lots of screaming and a strong beat. The Sharpest Lives is a fast, emo-punk song involving vampires and stuff, and I actually listen to Bodies and The Sharpest Lives (among others) when writing fight scenes. These songs all share sinister lyrics that 000 would have chosen them for. The last song in this fic will be revealed next chapter, and it will be interesting in that it does not share the sinister lyrics (although it is still music you could fight to). This is because it isn't 000's choice, but plays on the station the radio was randomly changed to. I recommend any songs in this fic wholeheartedly.**

**The next chapter can only be described by its title: Sudden Death Overtime.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avatar: Hello, all. Welcome to the last major fight scene in the fic. No worries though, there's a bit more to deal with after the action's over. Here's Nosy with the disclaimer.**

**Nosy: avatarjk137 does not own Lilo & Stitch. He does own this story and Experiment 000. And you know what else he owns? A couple of porn magazines, a Nintendo Wii, over 5000 Magic: The Gathering cards...**

**avatar: that's enough out of you!**

**Nosy: You want to know his real name? It's J- (Nosy is shot with a tranquilizer and collapses instantly, out like a light).**

**avatar: (toting a tranquilizer rifle like a beginner) Sorry about that. Please enjoy the chapter. (Shoots himself in the foot) Oops.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sudden Death Overtime**

"What happened?" Lilo asked.

"Something… went wrong. Angel! Try singing again!" Stitch yelled. Angel inhaled sharply to begin singing again, but before she could start, a ball of fire surrounded 000. A wave of the flames extended over to Angel, and a flaming curtain rose around her form, completely enveloping her. "ANGEL!" When the wall of fire dropped, 000 was where Angel had been standing, laughing his head off, and Angel was nowhere to be found. "Where's Angel?" Stitch snarled.

"Your buchibuu? Wouldn't _you_ like to know." 000 raised his arms, and the scrap metal around his body began to attach to him. As it clamped into place, the new radio station began playing "Sugar We're Goin Down" by Fall Out Boy. Jagged wireframe wings attached to 000's back. The sharp steel frames circled his chest and forearms. A larger, secondary set of claws formed over his wrists. Finally, a thorny, scorched metal crown, complete with horns, circled his head just above his ears. "As demon I am in spirit… SO SHALL I BE IN FORM!"

"You're crazy! Give me back Angel!" Stitch ran at him, leaped, and curled into a ball. 000 hammer-fisted him, knocking him back and smashing an alarm that was alerting them to the ship being under attack. This allowed the music to flow more freely, just as the lyrics began to play.

000 launched a fireball at Lilo. She jumped over it, only to find him waiting just above and behind the fireball. He kicked her downward, but dashed after her. He caught her with his metal claw extensions just before she hit the floor, and swung her around, grinding her face in the ground. Finally he let go, and her centrifugal force launched her across the room. "AAHH!!" She hit the cell Angel had been in, and slid to the floor. She then had to roll away from a searing, concentrated beam of fire, melting a hole in the cell.

"And I shall strike you down with my powers from on high!" 000 ranted as he continued throwing concentrated beams at her.

"Do you ever shut up with the biblical ranting?!" Stitch asked angrily as he slammed into 000, knocking him off balance and forcing Reuben to duck a misfired blast of flame.

"Watch it, Stitch!" Reuben yelled as he ran across the room. 000 eyed Reuben eagerly as a new target, but Stitch punched 000 in the side of the head, accidentally cutting his paw on 000's headgear in the process. 000 turned and attempted to fight back, but Stitch was entirely enraged now. 000's larger size had become a detriment to him in this style of close combat, and he lacked Stitch's extra pair of limbs, which further hampered him in a melee. Stitch attacked with a vicious, unending flurry of claws, punches, and kicks. He was stressed to the limit with 000 messing with him and everybody around him. For all his training, the most satisfying way for him to deal with stress was still pure, unadulterated destruction, and he would not pass up a chance to inflict destruction on the cause of all his stress. The cage of jagged titanium across 000's chest crumpled and tore, its sharp edges driven by force through both 000's chest and Stitch's knuckles.

"ENOUGH!" 000 brought his 'wings' down on Stitch, slicing him more, and brought both arms and both wings up all at once, flinging Stitch away. He then formed what had been his crumpled cagemail into a makeshift lash around his wrist, and launched it at Stitch. The steel cord looped around Stitch's ankle, yanking him back forcefully. 000 then backhanded the lassoed Stitch in another direction, but as he did, Stitch clawed him in the shoulder, getting in one more hit before being knocked away. 000 let the lash drop in surprise and pain, and Stitch was hurled across the room entirely. 000 roared like a wounded beast and stuck out both paws in front of him, shooting a spiraling blast of blue fire at Stitch. When the flames hit Stitch, they exploded, driving Stitch against the wall and actually igniting some of his fur. He collapsed to the ground, staring up at the ceiling. There! Angel was stuck to the ceiling!

Cords had been pulled loose from the lighting, binding and gagging her. A scorch mark circled her. The curtain of flame that surrounded her must have stretched to the ceiling, hiding 000's trick of telepathically launching and binding her! "Lilo…" he managed to cry out weakly as he struggled to his feet. "Angel… ceiling…"

"What?" Lilo dodged away from the steel lash, and looked up. "There she is!" Stitch somehow managed to tackle 000 again, and Lilo leapt to the ceiling. She yanked Angel's gag loose, then her binds, and caught her so she wouldn't drop. Angel flipped free and landed on her feet. "Let's try again…" she muttered. Then she began to sing.

000 had Stitch pinned on the ground, but he screamed when Angel's song began. He rolled off Stitch and grasped his head, and the red glow in his eyes began to flicker, first from red to black, then red to blue. He dropped to his knees as Angel finished. "NO!" He moaned. "I won't become good! I won't! Iwon'tIwon'tIwon't! Not now! NOT EVER!" The ground around him cracked.

"He's straining himself to the limit trying to stay evil…" Stitch muttered. "Angel! Keep going, buchibuu!"

"No… NO!" 000 grabbed Angel, choking her into unconsciousness. He then threw her against the wall, which was telepathically pulled out to restrain her. He grinned deliriously, but felt himself get tackled, this time not by Stitch, but by Lilo.

"How could you keep doing that?" She asked. "Keep hurting Angel, and Stitch? She squeezed him tighter, despite the random flailing of his jagged wings cutting her. "Stitch… and I… turn EVERY Experiment to good! We'll turn you to good, too! Even…" He elbowed her in the gut and pulled free. "Even," she finished breathlessly, "If we have to beat you into the ground to do it."

"I'd like to see you try!" He yelled, grinning savagely. "I doubt you, an army, even a god could beat me!" He leaped into the air, and flapped his wings, spraying her with titanium shards. He then dived forward, bashing his crowned skull against hers. She hit the ground hard, barely able to move.

"NO! Lilo!" Stitch flew at 000, but he launched all the other scrap metal on his body at Stitch. It encircled him like a globe, trapping him. He then curled into a ball, and began spinning in place on the ground. All the fire in the room was sucked toward him, until his whole body was hidden by a glowing fire. He spun even faster, and now waves of flame were hurled off him, spreading across the floor. Both Lilo and Stitch, unable to dodge, were pounded repeatedly by the chaotic, merciless flames. The floor itself began to warp from the repeated waves of heat. Suddenly, a green energy blast hit 000, knocking him out of his attack. He looked up, and another blast smacked him dead-on in the face. He growled as he got to his feet.

Reuben stood at the door to the room. Both of his hands were lifting the massive blaster Stitch had left at the doorway. "I can see why G collects so many of these things," he said as he dropped it a bit to set it to full auto. "They're really fun! Heavy as hell, though."

* * *

"Yes! Yes! YE-E-ES!" Hamsterviel could not have been more pleased. He was taking potshot after vicious, damaging potshot at Gantu's vacation ship, and it hadn't returned fire once. It hadn't even dodged. Judging by the energy signatures on the ship, its occupants were too busy beating each other up to stop him. "Now I will send all these ninnies crashing into the sea! Then I will get revenge on that horrible nincompoop Jumba! THEN I will return to that accursed prison asteroid with this marvelously armed ship, and free the Leroys! Then, finally, after all these years, the universe shall fear the name Jacques Von Hamsterviel! AH hahahhahahha!" Suddenly the door behind him beeped as it slid open. "What?" He turned. "AHHH! Galactic Federation Black Ops! How did you board my ship? How did you even find me?!"

"One wounded Captain Gantu was kind enough to give us exact coordinates on the planet you'd be near," a black, wolflike alien with shining white eyes said with a grin. "As for boarding you, we're _Black Ops._ How could you not expect us to have cloaked ships for boarding? Now put your little paws up, or I'll shoot you in your seat."

Hamsterviel stood up on his seat and obliged, grumbling. As the Federation Black Ops Unit outfitted him with magnetic handcuffs, he slapped a button labeled 'Alpha Strike' on the control panel with the tuft at the end of his tail. "HA! Dr. Hamsterviel always gets the last laugh!"

"Crap!" The alien soldier threw Hamsterviel across the room (where he landed safely in the other officer's iron grip) and tapped a few commands in on the panel. "Too late," he snarled, turning to Hamsterviel. "It's people like you who make me wish the Federation allowed the death sentence."

* * *

"And here I had you chalked up as not a threat," 000 spoke in a voice somewhere between a laugh and a snarl. He waved his arms, and the pieces of metal flew off the semiconscious Stitch and totally unconscious Lilo, reforming around 000 as his demonic armor.

"THIS is for slashing me across the nose!" Reuben yelled. He fired a half-dozen rapid plasma blasts at 000, but the dark Experiment caught the first plasma blast in one hand, and used it as a shield against all the others. The now massive single plasma ball was scorching 000's hand, but he had long since passed the point where he was able to care. He swung the plasma ball gracefully over his head, elongating it, then in a sharp backhand motion. This fired a wide beam of plasma at Reuben, destroying the gun, singing his fur, and knocking him against the wall, as well as blackening the entire lower half of that wall.

"Time to start killing," 000 said with a laugh. The programming that told him not to kill Experiments, like anything else that regulated his behavior, was now being completely ignored by his strained mind. He created a huge fireball between his hands, and jagged wire formed a set of crosshairs between him and Reuben. "THE END!" He screamed, as the fireball turned blue.

"Meega nala queesta!" A familiar voice replied, distracting him so Reuben could scurry away. Stitch tore Angel free from the wall, and took a protective stance in front of her as she began to sing again.

"You can't… I WON'T LET YOU!" 000 used the fireball's recoil as a speed boost, launching himself toward Angel at near-sonic speeds. Stitch tackled him as he approached, and they rolled to a stop just before hitting Angel. 000 rolled to the top again, his claws at the ready. Just then, Angel's song kicked in one more time, and 000's metal 'armor' fell apart. He stood on top of Stitch for a second, each covered in the other's blood, before his eyes blinked out completely and he collapsed. Stitch groaned and pushed the Experiment off him.

"Are you alright, Stitch?" Angel asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah… Reuben, how about you?"

"I'm pretty much fine, and I think Lilo's going to be okay, too," the yellow Experiment replied, checking her heartrate. "I guess third time's the charm, eh?"

At that moment, an explosive blast of laser fire tore through one wall of the room, and out the other side.

**End of Chapter**

**For those who don't know, an Alpha Strike is firing every weapon at once for maximum damage on a single spot.**

**Next chapter we'll learn what becomes of our heroes... and those who are less than heroic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**avatar: woo, that was a BIG fight. Pretty tough to write in some places, too. This is my longest story yet, and another chapter's still left! This chapter is about resolution, and the next one will be, too. But not total resolution, this is only the end of the first in the series. Here's Felix with the disclaimer...**

**Felix: Dirty? Dirty dirty dirty. DIRTY!**

**avatar: uh, give it up for Felix! (polite scattered applause) I don't own Lilo and Stitch. I only own Experiment 000, my own character, and this story.**

**Chapter 14**

**Escape and Survival**

"Gaba?" Reuben heard Stitch's familiar voice groan.

"Cuz'?" Reuben asked. "Good. You've gone to wherever I did. Are we in heaven or what? I'm scared to open my eyes."

Stitch obligingly opened his own eyes. "We're… in a bubble."

"Huh?" Reuben opened his eyes. It was true, they were in a bubble. Besides Stitch and Reuben, Angel and Lilo also lay on the sloped floor of the bubble, which was maybe 20 feet in diameter. He looked down, through the bluish transparent bottom. Below him, the ship he and Gantu had arrived in was wreathed in flame as it sunk into Earth's atmosphere, dropping toward the Pacific at an alarming speed. "What's going on?"

_"Well, you aren't dead,"_ a voice replied with a chuckle in his head. He looked up to see Experiment 000. At least, he _thought _it was 000. The bright red body markings, antennae, spines, eyes, claws, and inner ears had all been replaced with a soft ghostly white. He was smiling, but it was no longer the theatrical, murderous smile he usually wore. It was a genuine, warm smile, and it looked a bit out of place. It might have fit better if he hadn't been covered in blood, mostly his own and Stitch's, but some of Lilo's too. _"Luckily, my powers appear to be working… differently. I'll set us down by Lilo's house before we run out of oxygen."_ The bubble quickly began to drop, causing Reuben's stomach to lurch.

* * *

"Let me go, you horrible savage rank-and-file fleabag!" Hamsterviel whined in his piercing, nasal voice. To the sensitive ears of the two Black Ops soldiers who were cuffing him and carrying him to their ship, it was like nails across the blackboard of their psyches. 

The dark-furred lupine alien who held Hamsterviel was a member of the Dactlyn species, the most common in the Black Ops. Although the reptilian aliens who constituted 72 of the Galactic Federation Military were known for good combat instincts, focus, and obedience, the Dactlyns were more often chosen for Black Ops due to a better grasp on stealth and strategy, and better senses. Petty Officer Kyeru in particular was known for flawless accuracy with automatic plasma weapons and a slightly short fuse. "FLEABAG?" He snarled. He bashed Hamsterviel's small body against the wall, not sufficiently hard to do serious damage to his small frame, but hard enough to hurt in the morning.

"Now Kyeru, we don't needlessly hurt captives," a smooth, female voice reminded him. His temper was the reason why his female companion, a silver-blue feline creature named Kryss, was his superior, despite a criminal record. Like Dactlyns, the Mirria were stealthy, strategic creatures. Unlike Dactlyns, they weren't as good at following orders as they were at giving them, so it was all the more fortunate that she was captain. She bent down to Kyeru's chest, apparently to inspect Hamsterviel for damage. "Even scumwads who are going straight to damnation," she added savagely, and spat in his face.

"Stop disrespecting me immediately, if not sooner, or I will have you both _murdered_ like a _dead_ thing that has been _killed_!"

"A dead thing that has been killed?" Kyeru laughed derisively. "That's some _mighty_ descriptive language yer using. Hamsterwheel."

"Maybe you need an example," a raspy voice taunted, seemingly from nowhere.

Kyeru growled and sniffed the air. "Identify yourself!"

"You figure it out," the voice replied. Officer Kyeru stumbled back as if struck, dropping Hamsterviel in the process. The rodent rolled free and looked on in interest. Kyeru yelled, "Something's on me!" Suddenly, his neck twisted a quick 180 degrees, clearly snapped by an outside force. As if that weren't enough, his head, surprised expression and all, was ripped from his shoulders, causing a spray of thin, indigo blood.

"Prepare to die, horror!" Kryss screamed, all smoothness gone from her voice. The blood spatter revealed part of a small, koala-like creature. Now given a visible target, she quickly drew a plasma pistol that fired shots of a piercing power that Galactic Law forbid even her from possessing, let alone using. On her other hand, she extended a scythelike blade of bone, nearly a foot long, from her wrist, another trait that came with the species.

"How about _you_ prepare to die?" The creature responded angrily. Kryss fired a shot from her pistol, but her opponent swatted the cone of luminescent blue plasma away like a mosquito and attacked. Before she could bring her blade forward in a parry, the creature's unreal speed kicked in. Less than a second after the shot rang out, a set of claws pierced Kryss all the way through her stomach. She coughed up a bit of her own goldenrod-colored blood and slumped forward. Again within the blink of an eye, the murderous creature slashed several more times with several more arms, carving deep gashes into her arms, torso, and face. She was dead before she hit the floor.

Hamsterviel was, for once, at a temporary loss of words at the bloodbath he had just witnessed. The creature strode toward him, fading into view as it did. It was none other than Experiment 627, although considering the fact that he was almost entirely coated in yellowish and bluish bloodstains, it was almost hard to tell. At any rate, he appeared none the worse for wear after a one-way ticket out an airlock. "Ah, Dr. Hamsterviel. I'm glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to see me." He grinned maliciously.

"Enough with the sarcastic remarks and evil smiling! Why did you save me from the Federation and what is it you want?"

"To be totally honest," 627 said with what probably wasn't total honesty, "I really want to cause more of…" he gestured to the two recently slain elite soldiers behind him. "This. I could use some assistance, however. A mind capable of strategic planning, and somebody who's seen Jumba in action, doing what he does best: creating the other Experiments and I." He held out his sanguine paw. "What do you say, doctor? Want to be _partners_?"

Hamsterviel took 627's clawed, bloody paw in his own, staining his white fur in goldenrod blood. "After the impressive demonstration you provided? How could I not?"

* * *

The bubble touched down on top of a familiar rooftop dome, and faded, leaving its small occupants to nurse their wounds in the humid Hawaiian late evening air. It was just past sunset, and the light was fading. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, which Lilo finally broke. "So… you're good now?" 

"_Compulsion to feed the homeless and all,"_ 000 replied. _"That reminds me…"_ He opened his mouth wide, revealing that his formerly red canines had changed to blue. He dashed forward and bit down on Lilo's shoulder. Hard.

"AHH!" Lilo yelped. "What was THAT for?! You just said you were good!"

"Yeah," Angel contributed, "and we all know nice people greet each other by chomping their shoulders!"

"_Oh, I'm sorry,"_ 000 replied, wiping his lips with the back of his paw as he stepped back, _"but it was necessary to give you the antidote. You'll be human again before dawn."_

"That's good to hear," Lilo said as she rubbed her shoulder and winced.

"_Another perk of that is that the transformation will heal all those wounds I gave you. Stitch and Reuben will have to rely on their own well-designed biology and Jumba's moderately competent first aid skills."_

"Jumba's not so bad," Stitch muttered. Suddenly he got an idea. "Lilo, we just turned an Experiment good."

"Oh right!" Lilo smiled. "We have to name you and find the one true place where you belong."

"_That is what you do," _000 agreed as he telekinetically plucked an unripe coconut from a nearby tree. _"Why not start with the name?"_ He punctured the coconut with his claw and began pouring the water into his mouth.

"How about Antagonist?" Lilo ventured. "Because you were such a good villain. Like something out of 'Wasp Mummies 7'."

"Antagonist?" Reuben snorted. "Why not just call him 'Villain'? Besides, he's not evil anymore. The name doesn't fit."

"Yeah, Lilo," Angel agreed, "I'm sorry, but that sucked."

"You're right," Lilo sighed. "Maybe Absolute? Because he was absolute evil and now he's absolute good… or something?"

000 looked at the coconut, unsatisfied with the amount of liquid it held, and threw it away. _"That's fine. Absolute sounds good, but if that's what you do with names, then I think I'll find my own one true place."_

"Fine then," Lilo said defiantly. "See if you can find it on your own."

"_Fine, I will!"_

"Fine!"

"_Dandy!"_

"Good!"

"_Excellent!"_

"Whatever!"

000 was about to respond, when Stitch, Angel, and Reuben all burst out laughing. _"Okay, I'm done."_ He turned and walked off the edge of the rooftop dome. Stitch dashed over, but 000 floated back up telekinetically in another bubble and looked at them. _"I'll go off and find my own true place, then. Oh, and two things. First, tell Gantu, Jumba, and Heat that I'm sorry for hurting them like that."_

"It's fine," Reuben reassured him. "Nobody around here holds grudges. What's the other thing?"

"_Lilo, you might want to go inside soon. Your fur could disappear within an hour, and then you'd be naked on the roof of your house."_ Lilo was, at that moment, glad she was furry, because she was blushing madly. _"Goodbye." As_

"Bye!" Everybody called as the bubble he was in began to ascend into the sky. "Come and visit!" Stitch added.

As the bubble now rocketed into the night, they distinctly heard him scream, "YEEHA!", followed by maniacal laughter.

Angel turned to Stitch. "Even good, he's a bit weird. I think he's off in the head or something."

"Double ih."

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter is the last, but rest assured you'll see more of me. As a bonus, I may give you guys a reward for being so good to me: a scene from part two of my Lilo & Stitch fanfiction trilogy, which will be titled 'Rebel Without a Cause'.**


	15. Chapter 15

**avatar: hello to all you fellow, uhh, fans. This is my last chapter of Experiment 000, but not my last work in the Lilo and Stitch fandom. For, like a high-budget movie, this fic will return in a sequel! And with any luck, that sequel will be at least as good! Here's Nani with the disclaimer!**

**Nani: I'm really glad this is over. Every time Lilo has an adventure, I stress out and wind up with a killer migraine! Avatarjk137 does not own Lilo and Stitch. He only owns the plot of this story, and his original character, Absolute.**

**avatar: on a side note, after knowing his final name would be absolute for a good five months, I just last weekend realized Absolute 000 was a bad pun. Another side note, my birthday was the 24th of February. By the time you read this, I will have turned 17.**

**Chapter 15**

**Return to Normalcy**

Lilo slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and raised her hands to her face. They were hands, not paws. She giggled happily and jumped out of bed. "Stitch! I'm back to normal again!"

Stitch groaned and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a clunk. He opened his eyes. "Ih. That's great Lilo." He rubbed his eyes and yawned, trying to wake up fully. Suddenly he perked up; the scent he had caught was just what he needed. "Somebody's making breakfast downstairs."

"Smells like bacon!" Lilo agreed. She threw on a muumuu and they took the lift downstairs. Thankfully, it was Nani, not Pleakley, who was cooking the bacon. On the downside, it looked like the French toast had been left to Pleakley, with results too horrible to describe here. Suffice it to say that Nani was not done with the bacon yet, and advised them to avoid the kitchen until she had finished the bacon, freed Pleakley from the sticky mess his hands were stuck in, cleaned it up, and toasted some frozen waffles to go with the bacon. They went outside to check out the fresh air, and heard Jumba's voice.

"Little Girl! 626! Be coming to the ship, please!" Stitch shrugged to Lilo and they walked over to the ship. Jumba was at the door. "Ah, good, you are being here. I see Little Girl has reverted to normal. Would you please be coming inside so I can be making sure antivenom was completely successful?" They followed him into the laboratory room of the ship that had, in the last few days, been converted into more of a sick bay.

As they walked in, Angel was walking out. She gave Stitch a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked out the door, yawning and waving goodbye. The night before, Stitch and Reuben had been checked out by Jumba, and he had declared their injuries minor. A few quick bandages, and he had told them to get some rest. After Stitch left, Jumba had given Angel a checkup, and Jumba had apparently not found many wounds, because Angel wasn't bandaged.

Gantu sat up in the huge healing machine Jumba had him in, watching a small television screen. "Jumba!" He said sharply. "How much longer until my leg is healed? Hamsterviel escaped the Black Ops that the Grand Councilwoman sent to capture him. We recovered the dangerous warship he stole, though."

"How did little false evil genius rodent creature like Hamsterviel be escaping highly skilled Federation soldiers?" Jumba asked, his voice betraying a tinge of worry.

"They were brutally murdered," Gantu replied matter-of-factly. The television was showing the corpses now, which made Lilo wince. "Looks almost like the work of one of your trogs."

"Hmm," Jumba stared at the screen. "Yes, but only one of my most brutal and evil ones. Only something being chronologically in the 620s could have been doing _that_."

"Like 000?" Gantu asked sharply.

"But we turned him good," Lilo said. "He even asked me to apologize to you for him."

"625, 626, what happened to 627 and 628?" Jumba asked quietly.

"Stitch and I shot small, red, and ugly out the airlock," Reuben responded from a cot hanging on the wall, where he had spent the night. He now sat, munching a grilled cheese sandwich contentedly. Another cot next to him held Heat, who Jumba had pronounced would make a full recovery and could use his power again in a week or two. "They never activated 628, and 000 never told us what he does. Hey, what does he do?"

Jumba waved a large, meaty hand dismissively. "Don't be worrying about that. You said you ejected 627 into empty vacuum of space?"

"Yeah. Experiments can survive at most two minutes in the vacuum of space, right?" Reuben asked hopefully. "Right?"

"Actually, 627 was meant to be improvement on _everything_," Jumba pointed out. "He can be surviving for… nearly an hour in empty space."

"Oh, why don't you make him an award-winning scriptwriter while you're at it," Reuben said sarcastically.

"Gantu, your leg will be fully healed in four to five days," Jumba said. "You will need time to be finding a ride back anyway. When you are getting there, be telling Federation to expect the worst on 627's fate. Also be telling them 000 was being turned to good," he said, grabbing a small electronic wand and passing it over Lilo's body, causing several beeps. "And tell them Little Girl is back to normal," he added hastily. "Little Girl, may I be talking to you outside? 626, feel free to come too."

* * *

Jumba led them out the door, and they walked into the nearby forest. Perhaps forest wasn't the best word; Hawaii was tropical enough that it could, if it was a bit thicker, be called a jungle. This, however, was relatively thin, with a few paths worn between the trees. Jumba waited a moment before speaking. "Little Girl, it will be hard for me to be explaining what I am about to tell you." 

Lilo began to look worried. "What is it, Jumba?"

"Perhaps it is being best if I am just showing you." Jumba hesitated for a moment. The he instantly whipped out a plasma blaster and shot Lilo in the face point-blank.

Stitch instantly knocked Jumba over and stood on his chest. "JUMBA! Are you insane?! You just… SHOT Lilo!"

For the first time since they left the ship, Jumba smiled. "626, look at Little Girl."

Stitch slowly turned around, bracing himself for what he would see. It still made his jaw drop. Lilo stood in the same place, a look of shock on her face. Her face was also the source of the shock: it was totally unharmed. Her hair was barely even scorched, as opposed to the tree behind her, which was badly burned and likely would not recover. "Lilo?"

"Jumba?" Lilo asked slowly. "What happened?"

Jumba gently nudged Stitch, who numbly got off his chest, and sat up. "000's venom was in Little Girl long enough to be fully transforming her body. When creatures with high H2O content – like humans – are taking that long for antivenom to be introduced into their bodies, there is being high chance that they will retain powers."

"But you told Gantu to tell the Grand Councilwoman I was back to normal," Lilo pointed out.

"That is because you should now be classified as Genetically Modified Person, which would mean there are a few planets and buildings where you would not be being allowed, and it is generally not thing you want as public knowledge. Little Girl has retained all powers of 000 that she had, but I am believing that only indestructibility, and perhaps improved senses, will be normally active. Other powers will be requiring rush of adrenaline to activate."

"So… I'll get superpowers when I'm stressed out?" Lilo asked. Judging by her grin, she saw no downside to this situation.

"That is basically being it. Now let us be going. Perhaps Nani has finished with cleaning up Pleakley's nightmare of soggy fried bread."

* * *

627 sniffed the air. Planet Omnitaurus had very clean air, as their current government made a conscious effort _not_ to technologically advance. The Prime Minister of Omnitaurus had a unique deal with the Grand Councilwoman; the world was under Galactic Federation protection as long as Omnitaurus allowed tourism. Thus, Omnitaurus maintained its cultural heritage, with only scattered pockets of resistance who disagreed with this approach, and the only pollution on the planet came from the single spaceport on the outskirts of the capitol city of Ordruus. 627 grinned. It had been three days since his deal with Hamsterviel, and they had no trouble with the GF. Any backwater planet that wasn't Earth was a solid hiding place, and a lakeside cave deep in the forests of Omnitaurus was especially good. 627 had mauled a few campers, eaten one and just burned the rest. It would be days before they were noticed as missing, and they would leave the hiding place tomorrow. He looked out across the lake of clear blue water, almost out of place against the red-orange trees and the mint green sky. "Soon," he said quietly, "Stitch will pay. I will kill him in the most painful way I can think of. But first I will kill Jumba and that girl Lilo right in front of him." While stealing a small cruiser, they had learned 000 had lost, and despite Hamsterviel's efforts, Stitch and company had survived. The thought that Stitch had beaten him (AGAIN!) filled him with a rage he didn't think possible. He snarled at the very thought of that mocking blue face. 

"627!" A familiar voice screeched. "Are you going to help me plan revenge, or just stand there and enjoy the scenery like some wimpy priest? WELL?!"

"Coming," 627 answered thru gritted teeth. _Only a few months with the idiot, 627,_ he thought. _Half a year, tops. Then you can turn on him._ He suddenly stopped at the mouth of their cave hideout and extended a paw. He unclenched the fist, revealing the pod of 628. He then remembered that 000 had told him to activate the pod only on a populated planet, and only if 000 lost. Now was a perfect time to activate it. "Hamsterviel, look what I have." He waved the blue pod like a fine piece of chocolate.

"The pod…for Experiment 628?" Hamsterviel asked incredulously. "What are you waiting for?! Activate it already!"

"First," 627 said calmly, "you should really know what it does." He tossed a portable hard drive to Hamsterviel.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the white rat-like villain asked blankly.

627 sighed; idiocy and genius always traveled hand-in-hand. "Those are the details of 628's function. 000 gave them to me. It's really important that you know how this Experiment works, trust me."

Hamsterviel stuck the drive into a nearby laptop. A page in Turian popped up, along with a question mark where the silhouette of the Experiment should have been. "Experiment 628…two primary functions…powers are variable, as is appearance…" he muttered as he read the notes. "WHAT?! This would be impossible to use as an evil henchman! Jumba, that lumbering paste-brained fool!"

"I was thinking…" 627 chuckled from the doorway.

"Stop. Thinking doesn't suit you," Hamsterviel grumbled as he removed the portable hard drive. He felt a gust of wind blow by him, and 627 was in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"LISTEN UP, RODENT!" He screamed. Hamsterviel stumbled back on his rear. "Thank you. Now," he rasped, "I was thinking that we should activate 628 here. You know, as a goodbye present to this planet for letting us stay here for a few days?"

Hamsterviel grinned. "Yes, that _is _a good idea. That would be a wonderful gift for this planet. And it won't bother us?"

"There's only one spaceport on-planet," 627 replied. "I seriously doubt he'll provide us with trouble."

"Good. Activate him at your leisure," Hamsterviel said as he went back to his laptop. "So… that's where they're storing it…"

627 walked back out of the cave, out in front of the huge lake. He stared at the pod, a gust of wind ruffling his fur. "Alright, 628. Cause plenty of chaos. And stay out of my way!" He threw the pod hard, and the pod was so far away when it landed in the lake, he didn't see the flash.

**End of Story**

**Yes, this is the end. Still, there will be more. Now, for the thanks. Thanks to the staff of Lilo and Stitch, for providing an excellent story, and a prime canvas for fanfiction. Thanks to Teh Computer Fan-CTCD, SPARKY!, Hemele, Yellowfur, HeMeleNoLiloLover (I think I just credited somebody twice, but I'm not sure), Hulkster92, ARGonzales, ProDG, and last (but far from least) Jimperator, my faithful reviewers. Special thanks to Yellowfur, my sister and beta reader, and Jimperator, for the kind of feedback everybody admires in a reviewer. Thanks to the Mary Sue Litmus Test, for giving me a good set of guidelines for character creation. And thanks to everybody who has been patient with my newest hobby, writing.**

**A heads-up for what to expect with the sequel will be in the bonus chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rebel Without a Cause**

**Chapter ???**

"So, where are we going?" Maverick asked, cocking his head.

"Little Girl was sending out distress call. She would not be doing that without extremely good reason. Perhaps she or, somehow, 626 was being hurt, or worse. It likely is having to do with new Experiment activation." Jumba accelerated the buggy. The concert taking place across town was massive, and a huge draw for tourists. A good 85 percent of the town was attending the concert; most of the stores were even closed for the afternoon. The streets were like a ghost town, and there were certainly no police to ticket Jumba for driving at 95 miles per hour. Jumba turned, nearly flipping the buggy as he made what could generously be called a rolling stop. He suddenly spoke again. "Why are you coming with me?"

"I have nothing better to do. I'm still trying to figure everything out. I may as well try and gain your trust while I'm at it."

Jumba smiled. "Surely it is easier for you to see where you need to be going than for most people."

Maverick sighed and scratched his furry white head. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? But sometimes – like now, obviously – my powers only make it worse." His head snapped up, and he quickly extended his arm. A bolt of glowing energy shot from his metallic finger, striking a small missile that had been silently approaching from their left. The missile detonated, and a wave of heat washed over the speeding buggy and its occupants. Maverick backflipped out of his seat, snapping the restraints, and landed on top of his seat. "Jumba, in a few seconds," he said calmly but quickly, "I will be knocked from the buggy. KEEP DRIVING."

"What?" Jumba asked, but it was too late. A bolt of lightning struck Maverick in the chest, similar to the one he himself had just generated. Maverick was launched from the car, just as he said he would be, and rolled to a stop on the dirt road, crackling with electricity. _He said for to continue driving, I will continue to be driving. I am sure he can be handling… whatever that was. Besides, Little Girl and 626 are needing my help!_ He sped on through the afternoon sun.

A furry red figure landed from a jump on a nearby rooftop, cracking it. It was not 627's weight cracking the roof, but the weight of the massive weapon strapped to his back. It was a missile rack with sixteen slots in four rows of four. All of the slots were filled with imposing red missiles, except for one on the top row, which was empty and smoking. A targeting device was strapped to 627's head, its transparent lens covering his eyes. The device looked like it was designed to be strapped to a hovertank instead of a person: it must have been, at minimum, 1,000 times 627's weight when loaded. The straps sticking out from the bottom, and the poor welding job attaching them, showed that the thing was modified for use by an incredibly strong creature. 627 looked down at the crackling, white, prone figure on the ground in front of him. "Get up," he sneered. "I know Experiment 628 doesn't go down that easily."

**End of Chapter**

**Short, I know, but it should give some limited insight to you guys.**

**Obviously, 627's guess seems to have been wrong, because Maverick seems to be 628. Maverick is one of several original characters who will be introduced in the second one, but I am trying to ensure they are well-made. I have most of the story laid out in my mind, but need to structure it on paper, then begin actually writing. I should start posting within 3 months.**

**Maverick's voice is provided by Joel Madden, the lead singer of Good Charlotte. Do not question my judgement!**


End file.
